Cours de Psychologie 101
by Lady-C4t
Summary: Bella/Edward. Bella travaille comme serveuse dans un bar pour payer ses cours de psychologie au Collège où elle est en résidence avec sa meilleure amie Angela. Elle observe les clients et s’amuse à les analyser, se qu’elle trouve amusant. Quand elle tombe
1. Chapter 1

**Bella/Edward. Bella travaille comme serveuse dans un bar pour payer ses cours de psychologie au Collège où elle est en résidence avec sa meilleure amie Angela. Elle observe les clients et s'amuse à les analyser, se qu'elle trouve amusant. Quand elle tombera sur un cas plutôt intéressant….**

**Bella POV**

**Je me rendis au Tammy's comme tout les soirs depuis près de 3 ans. Je regardai l'heure, comme toujours a l'avance. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi.**

**«Hum humm, encore des cas typique…» Je vis dans un coin un jeune garçon roux, a peine assez âgé pour être dans ce bar, avec une bière et a l'écart des autres. «Lui, a coup sure, c'est un timide» **

**Puis, mon regard dériva vers le bar, ou un gars avec sa « gang» essayait d'impressionner une jolie fille en lui montrant ses biceps.« Lui, on ne peut pas se fourvoyer, c'est le macho» Je souris et me dirigea derrière le comptoir. Le macho me fixait du regard, ayant changé sa proie.**

**-Hey chérie, tu peux me donner une bière avec un p'tit extra? Il se pencha sur le comptoir et me fit un clin d'œil.**

**«Humm, touché!» Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et lui fit signe de m'attendre 1 minute. Je me dirigeai vers Bruno, le videur et lui glissa quelques mots a l'oreille. Bruno hocha la tête et je repartis vers le macho.**

**-D'accord, dis-je, rejoins-moi dans 5 minutes derrière le bar. Je lui fit un sourire aguicheur, lui donna sa bière et servis un autre client qui attendait.**

**Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos, le félicitant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne se douterait pas du « p'tit extra » qu'il aurait en se faisant rabrouer par Bruno. **

**Je continuai comme si de rien n'étais et servis les autres clients, les observant toujours. «Bon, le macho, le timide, le mari infidèle, le gros buveur… encore une soirée ordinaire… » Me dis-je.**

**La soirée se termina et je retournai dans son appartement sur le campus situé 3 rues plus loin que je partageais avec ma meilleur amie. Angela n'étais pas la et je trouvai un petit message sur le frigo disant qu'elle couchait chez son petit ami Ben. Je pris une longue douche chaude, enlevant l'odeur de fumée et de sueur de sa peau. J'en profitai pour repenser à ma vie, si vide et solitaire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, ma famille était loin et ma vie amoureuse, inexistante. J'étais banale, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, et surtout la malchance me courrait après. Je n'eu qu'un seul petit ami au Lycée… Mike. Juste a pensé à lui que mon cœur se serra. Il m'avait tellement fait de mal. Nous sommes sortis ensemble un an. Mike disait m'aimer, jusqu'a se que je le retrouve avec Jessica, dans son lit. J'en eu presque la nausée, en repensant a cette fois. **

_Je suis partie de chez moi, me rendant chez lui, pensant lui faire une surprise. La voiture de Mike était dans la cour se qui était parfais. Je cognai a la porte mais personne ne répondis. Intriguée, j'entrai, la porte étant ouverte, et m'y engouffra lentement. J'entendis un bruit rauque, comme si quelqu'un grognait. Je me rendis jusqu'à la source du bruit et me retrouvai devant la chambre ou la porte était grande ouverte._

_Mike était sur Jessica et la prenait sauvagement. Je voulu crier mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche car ma gorge était serrée, seul un petit couic. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je m'enfuis, voulant être à des centaines de kilomètres de là, mais Mike me retenait par le bras. Je le giflai et sorti a toute vitesse. Rentrant chez moi, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et ne retournai au lycée pendant 2 jours. Mike me laissait des centaines de messages sur mon portable, me demandant pardon. Quand je le revue, je lui annonçai que s'étais fini et ne lui adressai plus la parole._

**Je sortis de la douche, déterminée à me changer les idées, ne voulant pas tomber dans la déprime. «Aller ma vieille, c'est pas le temps de repenser à ca!». Je décidai d'étudier un peu dans mon lit et m'endormit, la tête dans mon cahier.**

**Le lendemain, je retournai en cours, ou je m'assis a coté d'Angela, qui était dans la lune, repensant surement à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Ben. «Enfin vendredi…»Je tombai moi aussi dans la lune, plongé dans mes pensées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, ce que le professeur disait en avant de la classe. Quand la cloche retentit, Je sursautai et ramassai mes choses avant de partir. Angela marchait a mes cotés, souriant comme a son habitude.**

**-Hey Bella! Travailles-tu ce soir? Me dit Angela**

**-Euh oui, Tammy ma dit de rentrer car June est malade…**

**Le vendredi soir, je ne rentrais jamais d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, Tammy m'a supplié de rentrer, les vendredis soirs étant les plus agités. Et comme toujours, je ne pu lui dire non.**

**Ayant l'après-midi de libre, je flânai dans la ville, allant à la librairie, écoutant mon ipod au maximum. Vers 6 heures, mon ventre gronda et je décidai retourner à sa chambre pour manger un petit quelque chose. Quand j'arrivai à celle-ci, je me dirigeai vers la mini cuisine et me fit un petit en-cas rapide. Je me rendis ensuite dans le salon ou je retrouvai Ben et Angela collés sur le sofa en train de s'embrasser. Je grimassai de dépit et retournai vers ma chambre ou j'ouvris mon cahier de note. Je mangeai rapidement en étudiant. Vers 2oh, j'allai prendre ma douche, mis un haut un peu décolleté noir avec un jeans et me regardai dans le miroir. «Peut-être que j'aurai un petit peu plus de pourboire ce soir» je n'aimais pas vraiment ca mais j'avais besoin d'argent, je ne pouvais le nier. Je me fis une queue de cheval et sortis, prenant mon sac, dis au revoir a Angela et me dirigeai dehors. **

**Arrivée au Tammy's, je fis comme toujours et observai la salle. « Le macho, le divorcé, le timide et oh…»j'arrêtai mon regard sur une banquette ou des gens s'étaient assis. « Mon dieu, se s...sont des dieux…» Assis a la table se tenait 5 personnes, un belle blonde qui avait l'air d'une déesse grec, un homme musclé mais qui avait l'air d'un gros nounours, une petite brune qui avait l'air d'une fée et a sa gauche un grand blond qui ressemblait assez a la première, et le dernier… un homme aux cheveux blonds avec des reflets cuivrés qui avec un regard profond et insondable. Mais se qui était le plus frappant, c'est qu'ils avaient tous la peau extrêmement blanche et ils avaient tous les yeux dorés…****Je passai devant leur table, presque incapable de détourner le regard. C'est alors que je vis le dernier relever les yeux en l'air, ayant l'air découragé. Je détournai le regard rapidement, pensant m'avoir imaginé ce regard...**

**Edward POV**

**Nous étions tous assis dans ce bar, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi , regardant les humains qui faisaient la fete autour de nous. Je fixais la biere devant moi, que j'avais aucunement l'intention de boire (comme si les vampires buvaient se genre de truc...) quand je vis une serveuse passer devant nous en nous regardant.**

**«Ouah la vache, sexy!» pensa Emmett un peu trop fort a mon gout...**

**Je lui lancai un regard découragé, n'appréciant pas mon don dans ces cas-ci ou je devais supporter les remarques salaces de mon me demandais encore comment j'avais pu laisser cette petite fée d'alice me trainer jusqu'ici.**

**« Désolé de te faire endurer sa frérot, mais faut quand meme sortir de ton trou parfois Edward, t'amuser un peu!»**

**Je soudai mon regard a celui d'Alice, lui lanssant des é de suite , je sentir une vaque d'apaisement venir de la part de Jasper assis a mes cotés.J'aurais voulu etre a la maison en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage que d'etre ici a entendre toutes les penser salaces d'un macho, l'hésitation dans les penser d'un timide, les "c'est le dernier verre" d'un vieil alcoolique dans un coin...Je soupirai d'ennui quand je reportai mon esprit sur la serveuse derriere le bar.J'essayai de lire ses pensées, voulant me changer les idé concentrai mon esprit sur le sien mais....rien. « Mais comment!?» J'eu un sursaut de surprise et réesseyai de rien! J'écarquillai les yeux, intrigué, surpris et frustré.**

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward?» Jasper se tendais a mes cotés, ressentant les sentiments contradictitoires qui m'aissaillaient.**

**-Rien , rien du tout.**

**Je me repris et retournai mon regard sur la serveuse. C'était la premiere fois que je n'arrivais pas a lire dans un esprit, ce qui me déstabilisais le plus.J'en profitai alors pour l'obeservé en bruns, yeux bruns, taille fine... ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Mais quelque chose en elle m'attirait, et je ne savais pas trop maniere qu'elle bougeait disait parfaitement qu'elle était habituée a se travail, mais semblait maladroite. Elle detourna la tete vers notre table et je fis semblant de regarder ma biere. Elle servit un autre client, et je la regardai de échappa un verre, et je souris.« Touché!» Le rouge lui monta directement aux joues, lui donnant la couleur la plus charmante que je n'ai jamais s'empressa de tout nettoyer et de donner la commande au nous regarda a nouveau et cette fois-ci, je plongeai mon regard dans le siens, décelant la profondeur de ses yeux...**

**C'est a ce moment que Alice eu une vision. Je plongeai mon esprit dans le siens et eu la vision en meme temps qu'elle.**

**«...moi et cette serveuse se parlant...moi toujours avec elle rigolants... moi et elle se regardant passionnément dans les yeux...»**

**-Mais... Je regardai Alice, ébahi.**

**-Je vois bien que tu va bientot faire une nouvelle rencontre Edward! me dit celle-ci avec un grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**-QUI?! Rosalie sursauta comme indignée.**

**-Cette petite brune derriere le bar! Alice sautilla sur le banc, maintenant toute excitée.**

**-Enfin, il était temps! On commencait a croire que la machine allait rouiller la! Emmett s'esclaffa**

**Je lui jetai un regard noir, et lui riant encore plus de mon décidai de les ignorés, reposant mon regard sur **_**elle**_**. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais j'étais imperceptiblement attiré vers elle, comme un aimant...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SVP donnez-moi des commentaires, je sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic, si vous me dites qu'elle est OK je continuerai pour le deuxieme, mais donner moi des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je les prends!(chui pas difficile!:P)

Lady_C4t


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos review, je les ai beaucoup appréciés. Merci a Ptibiscui pour ses conseils en matière de psychologie.

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

P.S Les reviews m'encourage a écrire, alors vous savez ce que vous avez a faire pour que j'aille plus vite ;)

**Chapitre 2**

**Bella POV**

**Je finis ma soirée, faisant le ménage du bar, prenant ma paye et sortis. J'étais totalement incapable de m'enlever ce regard doré de la tête. Je le revoyais assis, dans la banquette, me regardant de ses beaux yeux profonds. Je retournai chez moi et laissai tomber mes choses sur mon lit. Je pris une longue douche chaude pour me détendre puis allai me coucher. Cette nuit là, je rêvai de lui. **

_Toujours au Tammy's, me regardant de son regard profond. Je le voyais venir vers moi dans la foule, ses bras entourant ma taille et me collant en même temps contre lui. Il respirait le parfum dans mes cheveux et me chuchota de venir le rejoindre dehors derrière le bar. Puis d'un coup, il disparut me laissant au milieu des gens. Je sortie a l'extérieur par la porte de derrière, et me retrouvai plaquer contre le mur par son corps magnifique. Il m'embrassait fougueusement, faisant fléchir mes genoux. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il souleva mes cuisses pour les enroulées autour de ses hanches. Je pouvais le sentir trembler de désir contre moi et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux savamment désordonnés. Nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Il gémit et replongea sur ma bouche, avide de baiser. Il défit le bouton de mon jeans et je détachai sa boucle de ceinture. Son membre était dur contre ma cuisse et je le suppliai de me prendre…_

**Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur, mes couvertures roulées en boule entre mes jambes. Je rougis violemment, me demandant comment j'avais pu faire un rêve érotique avec un total inconnu dedans. « Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi?». Sans plus attendre, elle sauta du lit (et failli bien s'écraser contre le mur), pris mes choses de toilette et partis prendre ma douche. J'essayai de ne pas penser à lui, mais mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers lui. Je sortis de ma douche et décidai d'étudier un peu avant de retourner travailler le soir même. J'étais rendue dans l'analyse des comportements humains en milieu social, ce qui était bien dans le fait ou je travaillais dans un bar. **

**«Est-ce qu'il sera la?...» **

**Edward POV**

**Je décidai d'aller chasser seul afin de me changer les idées. Mais c'était presque impossible. Deux femelles cerfs passaient devant moi et je ne les ai même pas regardées. **

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward? Carlisle m'aillant rejoins, inquiet.**

**-Je ne sais pas… Cette fille au bar m'intrigue, je… je n'ai pas réussi à lire ses pensées…**

**Carlisle me regarda, surpris et inquiet par cette révélation choc.**

**-Mais, tu peux toujours lire dans les pensées non?**

**-Oui oui, t'inquiet, c'est juste elle… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et la pressa.**

**«Fais ce que bon te semblera, je respecterai toujours tes choix…»**

**-Mes choix? Mais quels choix Carlisle?**

**«Tu verras…» **

**Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seul et encore plus intrigué. Je continuai a chasser et repartit vers la maison, ou je me mis a mon piano. Je laissai mes doigts flotter sur les touches, jouant mes sentiments et composai une nouvelle chanson sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je jouai jusqu'au levé du jour n'ayant pas vu passer le temps. Je déposai mes mains sur mes cuisses et sentis une main sur mes cheveux.**

**«C'était magnifique Edward». Me dit Esmée, émue, en penser derrière moi.**

**-Merci.**

**Je lui souris, me levai et allai prendre une douche bouillante, l'eau chauffant un peu mes membres glacés. J'allai prendre une décision importante. Il fallait que je la revoie…**

**Bella POV**

**Je partis au Tammy's encore à l' avance, mais j'apportai mon cahier de cour. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle d'observation et ouvris ce dernier à la bonne page. « Le macho : personne généralement qui recherche l'attention des autres en ayant un caractère plutôt sur de soi…». Je regardai autour de moi et en trouvai un qui pourrai bien avoir le profil. « Le timide : ne prend pas beaucoup d'initiative, bloqué par sa gêne et son manque de confiance en soi. Reste souvent a l'écart des autres…» Je souriais à la mémoire du jeune garçon roux aperçu la veille dans son coin. Je regardai ma montre et refermai mon livre. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'arrière du bar, déposai mon cahier avec mes choses et prenais mon service.**

**Une heure plus tard, le bar était rempli et je servais les clients le plus efficacement possible quand je l'aperçue… Il se tenait a la petite table ou je me tenais tout a l'heure, seul, et m'observait franchement. Je tombai sur son regard et sentis mes joues rougir comme jamais. Quelqu'un me héla et je du détourné mon regard du sien. Je me dirigeai vers Tammy.**

**-Je ferme plus tôt ce soir. Tu pourras finir a 1h. **

**-D'accord Tammy.**

**Je retournai servir les clients, un peu surprise. Il était rare que Tammy ferme plus tôt. Je me mis dos au bar, rangeant des verres quand une belle voix de ténor me fit me retourner. Il était la, au bar , devant moi, tout près de moi, trop près de moi…Je piquai un fard et m'approchai pour mieux entendre ce qu'il disait dans tout ce brouhaha.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je te sers?**

**Oh, dieu qu'il est sexy! Je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard du sien et je n'entendis pas sa réponse à cause de la musique trop forte. Je me penchai sur le bar et lui demanda de répéter. «Oh mon dieu, son odeur est totalement comparable a son physique…» Je pris une grande inspiration.**

**-Une bière. **

**Il me sourit, un petit sourire en coin qui me fit craquer. Je le regardai quelque secondes encore avant que mon cerveau analyse sa réponse. Je me secouai, pris une bière dans le frigo, la décapsula et lui tendit. Il me donna un billet et me dit de garder la monnaie. «Bordel! Il m'a donné 50 $!» J'allais refuser mais il était partit, me laissant bouche-bée. Je pensai toute la soirée à lui, incapable de penser à autre chose. « C'est dommage, je ne le vois plus.». **

**Vers 1h05, je pris mes chose et passa par devant. Je secouai la tête, essayant de penser a autre chose, mais quand je sorti, je le vis, accoté a une Volvo argenté, fixant un point a l'horizon. Mon souffle s'accéléra, me demandant si c'était moi qu'il attendait. « Mais bien sur idiote! Tu es la seule qui reste dans ce parking à 1h de matin!» Mais je me dirigeai quand même vers ma voiture, un peu hésitante. Je le vis retourner son visage vers moi et me rejoignit rapidement quand je déverrouillais la portière. Mon souffle s'accéléra davantage, me retournant vers lui, mon regard tomba dans le siens couleur topaze. Je rougis en pensant a mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et m'adressa la parole pour la seconde fois.**

**-Bonjour. **

**-B…Bonjour…Je bredouillais comme une petite fille devant lui.**

**Son sourire s'accentua et je le regardai avec gêne.**

**-Tu travailles depuis longtemps ici? **

**Il est vraiment à tomber se mec la…**

**-O…Oui. Je ne pu rien dire, son regard m'éblouissant littéralement.**

**-Pourtant, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Tu ne fais pas les vendredis, n'est-ce pas?**

**-N…Non. «Mais voyons! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive-la! Ressaisi-toi Bella!»**

**-Ah, en passant, mon nom est Edward, Edward Cullen. **

**-Moi c'est Bella…Je rougis timidement.**

**Il me tendit la main, et machinalement, je la serrai. Je sentis comme des millions de petites décharges électriques, montant de ma main jusque dans mon bras. Je me secouai, revenant à la réalité. «Mais, pourquoi était-il venu me parler au juste? Pourquoi m'avoir attendu ici, a 1h du matin en plus!»Je n'eu pas le temps de lui poser mes questions qu'il m'en posait déjà une.**

**-Tu voudrais venir prendre un café avec moi? Je connais un café 24h pas loin d'ici.**

**J'acquiesçai, me rendant compte qu'après que je ne connaissais pas du tout ce mec. J'allai changer d'avis quand je le vit retourner vers sa voiture, m'attendant à ce que je le suive. Je me figeai, me maudissant de ma stupidité. «Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué la!». Il se retourna vers moi.**

**-Aller vient, je ne vais pas te manger!**

**Il rit un peu de sa remarque, moi ne sachant pas se qui étais drôle, mais le suivis jusqu'à sa Volvo. Il m'ouvrit la porte passagère et je m'y engouffrai doucement. A peine 1 seconde s'écoula, qu'il était déjà a mon coté, démarrant la voiture.**

**Nous nous rendîmes au café en silence, moi l'observant subtilement (enfin je crois!) de temps a autres. De nouveau, il m'ouvrit la portière, toujours galamment, et m'aida à descendre de sa voiture. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le café, étant les seul clients à cette heure. Nous chosismes une table avec banquette, m'installant en face de lui.**

**Nous commençâmes a parler de tout et de rien, fixant son regard profond, son visage de dieu et ses mains posées sur la table devant lui. Une serveuse vint nous porter des cafés et les déposa devant nous. Je bu le miens a petites gorgée, le regardant toujours. Il regarda a coté de moi et fixa quelque chose.**

**-Tu prends des cours de psychologie? Dans le collège près d'ici?**

**Il me regarda, étonné.**

**-Euh, oui. C'est ma deuxième année.**

**Il sourit, avec toujours cette lueur étonné et amusé dans les yeux.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Rien, rien. Je suis moi aussi dans ce collège, je suis musicien.**

**-Ah oui? De quel instrument joues-tu?**

**-Piano. Tu pourrais venir m'écouter un jour. Il me refit le petit en coin qui me faisait craquer et je me sentis fondre.**

**-Oui, peut-être.**

**Nous continuâmes à parler encore longtemps, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je regarde ma montre et m'aperçue qu'il était plus de 3h du matin. Ca faisait déjà 2 heures que nous parlions ainsi, de nos vies respectives (surtout moi) et de nos gouts en toutes matières. Je me levai, lui disant que je devrais rentrer chez moi. Il paya nos café, ou plutôt le miens car lui n'y avait pas touché, et nous quittâmes le petit café. Il me ramena au stationnement du Tammy's, me déposant à coté de ma vieille camionnette. Juste avant que je ne sorte il passa sa main sur ma joue et m'a dit qu'il souhaiterait me revoir. Je ne pu qu'acquiescer, totalement et irrévocablement sous le charme d'**_**Edward. **_**Ce nom sonnait si doux à mon oreille. Je sortis de la voiture et failli m'étaler de tout mon long sur l'asphalte. Je me repris a la dernière seconde et ne me retournai aucunement vers lui, rentrant dans ma camionnette et démarra. Il partit rapidement, a une vitesse folle et je le suivais du regard les quelques secondes ou ce fut possible. Je rentrai chez moi, pris un douche et m'affalai sur mon lit, tombant directement dans les bras de Morphée.**

**Edward POV**

**Je la regardais depuis déjà une heure, remarquant de plus en plus sa beauté naturelle. Je décidai de m'approcher du bar pour la voir de plus près. Arrivé au bar, je la vu de dos, ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés tombant dans son dos gracieusement. Je la hélai et elle se retourna vers moi. Quand elle me vit, ses joues s'empourprèrent joliment, la rendant encore plus désirable. Elle me demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me servir avec une jolie voix douce et elle demanda de répéter en se penchant sur le bar. Son odeur m'assailli et le venin me monta directement a la bouche. Elle sentait si bonne. Mes mains se crispèrent et je du faire un gros effort pour ne pas répondre « approche encore un peu ton cou ma belle» et lui demander une bière. Je lui donnai un billet de 50$ avec un petit sourire en coin, riant de comment elle aurait réagis. Avant qu'elle ne pu le refuser, je déguerpis dehors prendre l'air, laissant ma bière sur un table en chemin. «Dieu qu'elle sent bonne!» Je me repris rapidement. «Reprend toi Edward, tu ne dois pas lui sauter a la gorge, tu dois la laisser en vie.» Je m'écoutai et repris le dessus. Cette fille m'intéressait et m'intriguait de plus en plus, surtout du au fait que je ne pouvais lire ses pensées. De plus, un sentiment de désir grimpait de plus en plus en moi quand je regardais ses lèvres, son cou, ses joues roses…«Je dois absolument la revoir… mais pas ici.» Je sondai l'esprit de la patronne dans le bar, qui m'apprit que le bar fermait à 1h ce soir. Je décidai donc d'aller chasser et de revenir pour l'attendre.**

**Je l'attendais accoté à ma Volvo quand je la vis enfin sortir. Elle tenait ses choses dans ses mains et se dirigeait vers une vieille camionnette rouge, qui on aurait dit, semblait rendre l'âme a chaque seconde. Je la rejoignis (un peu trop rapidement j'avoue) avant qu'elle n'entre a l'intérieur. Je lui parlais quelque secondes et l'invitait à aller prendre un café (qu'elle buerai seule bien sur). Elle accepta mais quand je me retournai vers ma voiture, je la sentis hésité.**

**- Aller vient, je ne vais pas te manger! Lui lançai-je **

**Je ris un peu de ma remarque ironique et alla lui ouvrir la portière coté passager de ma Volvo. Elle s'y engouffra et je fis rapidement le tour de l'auto (trop rapidement pour ses yeux humains) et m'y engouffrai à mon tour.**

**Rendu au café, nous discutâmes, et j'appris qu'elle prenait des cours de psychologie dans le même collège que moi. Elle m'étonnait de plus en plus. Je lui appris que je jouais du piano et l'invitai à venir m'entendre jouer un jour. Je ne savais pas se qui m'avais pris, surtout avec une inconnue, mais je me sentais étrangement excité a l'idée qu'elle me voit jouer un jour. Ce sentiment s'accentua encore plus quand elle accepta. Nous continuâmes longtemps quand elle m'annonça qu'elle devrait rentrer. Je la reconduisis a sa camionnette et je lui avouai mon désir de la revoir. Elle accepta à nouveau et sortit en trébuchant de la voiture. Je ris doucement de sa maladresse et quand je fus sure qu'elle était dans sa voiture, je démarrai en trombe, retournant chez moi.**

**Arrivé a la maison, je m'installai a nouveau a mon piano et rejouai la berceuse que j'avais composé la veille. **_**Sa**_** berceuse…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a mes fideles lecteurs/trices pour les petites review qui m'ont fait roucouler de plaisir.Ptibicui : Pour répondre a ta question, oui le sang de Bella « chante » pour Edward, mais celui-ci a beaucoup plus de self-control que dans les livres de qui va me permettre plus facilement de mettre des bouts «croustillants» comme tu a si bien dit…

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Chapitre 3**

**Bella POV**

**Cette nuit, je refis encore un rêve érotique, mais avec quelques petits changements…**

_Nous étions sur le parking du Tammy's. Edward m'avait ramené à ma camionnette après notre « rendez-vous» au café. Il leva sa main pour me caresser la joue et soudainement, passa sa main derrière ma nuque et me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il m'assit sur lui et passa ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon chandail. Puis, il descendit, les passa sous mon jeans et m'empoigna les fesses avec désir. Grace a ma position, je pouvais ressentir tout son désir entre mes cuisses. Je déboutonnai sa chemise et passai mes mains sur son torse musclé à souhait. Je l'entendis grogner et il s'attaqua à mon bouton de jeans. Mon entre-jambe s'humidifiait de plus en plus avec l'augmentation de mon plaisir. Je défis la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon et glissai ma main sous son boxer. Ma main entra en contact avec son membre dur et je l'empoignai avec force. Il gémit a mon oreille et me souffla «Je n'en peu plus». C'est alors, qu'il baissa mes pantalon et les siens, et me pénétra brusquement…_

**Comme la veille, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut en sueur, les couvertures entre mes cuisses. Je n'en revenais pas a quel point ce mec m'avait fait de l'effet. C'était la première fois depuis Mike… Je sautais précipitamment du lit, ne trébuchant pas, pour une fois. Je me déshabillai et filai sous la douche pour me détendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Ca ne faisait pas 3 jours que je le connaissais que je le voyais déjà dans ma soupe!? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, ma journée détente avant la reprise des cours pour une semaine. Il fallait que je prenne ca relax. Je décidai donc de m'écraser devant un bon film avec mes meilleurs amis, Ben & Jerry. Après quelques temps, Angela vint me rejoindre pour écouter le film que nous avions vu une centaine de fois ensemble déjà, mais ne nous en lassant jamais. Une promenade inoubliable. Ce film était si bon, qu'il me bouleversait a chaque fois( et c'est la que rentre en compte Ben&Jerry pour me consoler) (********). Après la fin du film et une boite de kleenex plus tard, je revins dans ma chambre pour finir mes devoirs, que j'avais déjà presque tous faits. Ensuite, je pris un bon vieux roman dont la page couverture était toute racornit par le temps et l'usage et me couchai dans mon lit. **

**Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillai, la tête dans mon livre, une petite flaque de salive sur la page. Je me levai et parti préparer le souper pour Angela, Ben et moi. Après une bonne soirée passé en compagnie des mes deux tourtereaux préférés, je me dirigeai vers mon « ordi-nausaure» pour envoyer un message a ma mère pour lui rapporter des nouvelles fraiche. J'oubliai expressément de parler d'Edward à ma mère, pour ne pas avoir une avalanche de questions indiscrètes sur la nature des rapports entre nous. Pour clôturer cette belle journée de détente, je mis le CD de Debussy dans mon lecteur et fis jouer **_**Clair de lune**_** en répétition jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…**

*********

**Le lendemain au collège, j'avais le premier cours de la journée avec Angela. Je m'installai a coté de celle-ci et lui fis un sourire. Le cours ce déroula tranquillement et se termina avec une dissertation surprise pour le prochain cours. Je fis une grimace de dépit et quand la cloche sonna, je ramassai mes choses et quittai la salle en compagnie d'Angela. J'étais profondément perdue dans mes pensées (Je pensai a Edward et mon rêve de cette nuit) quand Angela me sortie de celles-ci.**

**-Euh, quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? **

**-Je disais que tu avais l'air ailleurs et tu viens de me le prouver. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bella?**

**-Euh, rien du tout… Je piquai un fard et lui fis un piètre sourire.**

**-Bella, tu es une piètre menteuse, aller, tu peux tout me dire tu sais…**

**-Je… Je… D'accord. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…**

**-Ah oui! Bella Swan, amoureuse! Tu le connais depuis combien de temps? Elle souriait heureuse pour moi.**

**-Euh, je l'ai vu la première fois vendredi soir au bar, et samedi on a été prendre un café…Je rougis encore plus.**

**-Si peu! Alors c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que tu accroche aussi vite…**

**-Spécial, ca tu peux le dire…**

**Je replongeai dans mes pensées, revoyant son beau visage, son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer, ses belles lèvres pleines…**

**-Euh, Bella, tu va être en retard…**

**Je sursautai et regardai l'heure «Merde!». Je couru jusqu'à mon prochain cour. J'entrai en coup de vent dans mon cours et m'assis a un bureau vide. Une chance que le professeur était lui aussi en retard… Il rentra enfin et le cours débuta.**

**Je reparti dans mes pensées, écoutant que d'une oreille. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Très hâte. Je me demandai si les «sentiments», si je pouvais nommer ce qui ce passait en ce moment ainsi, étaient réciproque de son coté. L'heure du diner arriva rapidement et je sorti de la classe avec toujours se dilemme en tête. Je marchai dans le couloir quand je me heurtai de plein fouet avec quelqu'un marchant en sens inverse…**

**Edward POV**

**Je heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet en marchant dans le corridor. Je n'avais rien, bien sur, mais la personne que j'avais heurtée aurait surement beaucoup plus mal que moi. Je relevai la tête en m'excusant quand je m'apercevais que cette personne était Bella. Un courant électrique me parcouru tout le long de mon corps et ma gorge me brula fortement quand je sentis son odeur. J'inspirais son odeur, voulant m'immuniser contre celle-ci. Je la vit rougir violemment.**

**-Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi. Elle baissa le regard, gênée.**

**-Non, c'est rien… Rien de cassée?**

**-Non tout va bien…**

**Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, quand j'entendis les pensées d'Alice se rapprocher. A peine quelques secondes, plus tard, elle déboula gracieusement à coté de nous toute souriante et je les présentai.**

**-Bella, voici Alice, une de mes sœurs, dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir…**

**-Enchantée Bella! Elle lui fit la bise, comme étant familière et Bella fut pris de cour.**

**-Euh… Enchantée.**

**Elles se séparèrent et je vis Jasper arriver près de ma sœur.**

**-Et voici Jasper.**

**-Bella.**

**Il lui fit un petit signe tête, la gorge lui brulant atrocement.**

**-Tu viens diner avec nous Bella? Alice sautillait déjà, sachant la réponse à l'avance.**

**-Euh, d'accord.**

**-Chouette! Elle la prit par la main, l'entrainant vers la cafeteria, Jasper et moi les suivant derrière elles.**

**Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle, rejoignant Emmett et Rosalie déjà arrivés.**

**-Bella, je te présente Emmett et Rosalie.**

**Elle fit un petit signe de la main, un peu intimidé par la carrure d'athlète de mon frère. Rosalie la regardait d'un regard dédaigneux et pesta en pensés contre Bella. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je me penchai a l'oreille de Bella et lui chuchota « Elle a peut-être l'air d'avoir la rage mais elle ne mord pas». Mon dieu, quelle odeur! Bella me regardait maintenant, toujours pas très rassurée. Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin et elle se détendit sur le fait.**

**Le diner se passa sans anicroche et Bella ris des plaisanteries que faisait Emmett, Rosalie lui donnant des claques résonnantes derrière la tête et des coups de point sur l'épaule quand il fit des blagues sur les blondes. Je la regardais subtilement, son chemisier et son pantalon épousant ses courbes parfaites. Je du me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champs et la faire fuir, et ca, je ne pourrai le supporter…Elle était tellement désirable… **

**Quand la cloche annonça le recommencement des cours, nous nous séparâmes tous et Alice fit promettre à Bella de venir manger avec nous chaque midi.**

**Bella POV**

**Quand il se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, son souffle sur mon cou me fit frissonner et je repensai tout d'un coup à mon rêve. **

_Il me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa avec fougue…_

**Je me repris en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de mon trouble. Je lui fis un regard peu rassuré, il me fit son petit sourire en coin si craquant et je sentis mes jambes flancher. Je m'assis rapidement sur une chaise et Emmett pris totalement le monopole de la conversation en faisant des blagues sur les blondes. Les moments ou je riais le plus c'est quand Rosalie lui flanquait une claque en arrière de la tête. De tout le temps du diner, j'observais surtout Edward en douce, détaillant encore et encore son physique de rêve et ses traits comme pour me les graver en mémoire…**


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé si le dernier chapitre était un petit peu plus cour, c'est parce que j'avais trop hâte de publier la suite pour vous faire plaisir =). Pour ce chapitre, Edward va « exprimer» ses sentiments pour Bella et vice- versa. Il y a aussi une surprise pour la fin!

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

________________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

**Le lendemain au collège, j'avais encore mon premier cours avec Angela. Elle me posa des questions, me demandant ou est-ce que j'étais passé hier midi et pourquoi je ne suis pas venu manger avec Ben et elle comme a notre habitude. Je lui fis un court résumé de ma rencontre accidentelle avec Edward, la présentation de sa famille, et les blagues d'Emmett. Quand la cloche sonna, nous nous rendîmes compte que l'on n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que le professeur avait dit et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous sortîmes et nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien. La cloche de reprise des cours sonna et nous nous séparâmes avec un petit sourire. Soudain, elle me rattrapa.**

**-Est-ce que tu dines avec nous aujourd'hui? Me lança-t-elle en en arrivant à mon niveau.**

**-Euh non, j'ai promis à Alice de diner avec eux toutes la semaine…**

**-Ah d'accord, à ce soir alors! Elle repartit en courant et je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours.**

**Arrivé devant la porte de ma classe, une feuille était accrochée à celle-ci annonçant que le cours d'aujourd'hui sera annulé. N'ayant pas de devoir à terminer, je décidai donc de flâner un peu dans les corridors, n'ayant aucun but précis. J'étais rendu dans la section des cours de musique, quand j'entendis une douce mélodie s'échappant d'une porte entrouverte. C'était la salle des concerts et un piano à queue était posé sur la scène. Je ne pu voir qui jouait car j'étais beaucoup trop loin. J'entrai et m'assis au dernier rang, écoutant la berceuse que jouait le musicien. Je m'endormis quelques instants quand je sentis une main se déposer doucement dans mes cheveux. Edward était assis dans le siège devant moi et me regardais intensément. Je rougis de plus belle, regardant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Sa main se déplaça de mes cheveux à mon menton, passant en frôlant mon cou et ma joue, me donnant des frissons. Il releva mon menton et plongea son regard dans le mien.**

**-Alors, comment m'as-tu trouvé? Il me fit son petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.**

**-C'était magnifique… Mes joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus et je senti sa main froide caresser ma joues gauche.**

**-Merci… Tu ma un peu inspiré sur ce coup la…**

**-Ah? Je le fixai, étonnée.**

**-Oui… **

**Il n'ajouta rien mais, il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes et me donna un tendre et doux baiser. Je frissonnai de plaisir et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, voulant que cette soudaine étreinte ne se termine jamais. Mais n'ayant plus de souffle, il sépara nos lèvres et glissa son regard profond dans mes yeux. Je pouvais y lire la tendresse et l'amour… mais je n'étais pas totalement sur pour ce dernier… Comme ayant lit mon incertitude dans mes yeux, il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et m'embrassa à nouveau, y mettant maintenant de la passion. Une chance que nous étions assis, car mes jambes auraient lâchés a ce moment même. Ses cheveux sous mes doigts étaient doux et soyeux. **

**Quand la cloche retenti, nous nous séparâmes à regret et il me prit la main en sortant. Ses doigts étaient glacés mais la chaleur que dégageaient les miens compensaient pour deux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria où toute la petite famille était déjà installée. Alice me fit un grand sourire, comme si elle avait vu tout ce qui venait de ce passer et je rougis de plus belle. Les doigts d'Edward pressèrent les miens, me rassurant quelque peu. Tout le temps du diner, Alice parlait mais Edward et moi, n'écoutions pas, nous regardant dans les yeux intensément, ses yeux exprimant tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. J'en fus presque perdue, me demandant si c'était vrai, ne nous connaissant à peine. Je ne voulais pas que ca recommence… que l'histoire avec Mike se reproduise. J'hésitai à lui faire part de mes problèmes que j'avais eu avec Mike, non que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, c'est juste que… J'avais peur de me retrouver seule à nouveau…**

**Edward POV**

**Elle était si belle quand elle rougissait. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Ca faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et je les fusionnai tendrement, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Quand je la sentis passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, je pris de l'assurance. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, mais quand je la sentis a bout de souffle, je séparai mes lèvres des sienne et la regardai dans les yeux. Les pulsions de son cœur étaient rapides. Son sang m'attirait mais pas autant que sa personne. Son odeur n'était pas moins forte mais je n'y fis pas attention, me concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Je voulais qu'il batte, ce son à mes oreilles sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies. Je laissai apparaitre dans mes yeux toute la tendresse et l'amour pour son être. Je la vis hésiter et l'embrassai de nouveau, mais encore plus passionnément, sachant maintenant qu'elle ne me repoussera pas. Les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient si délicieuses! **

**La cloche retentie nous nous séparâmes, mais ne voulant pas briser notre lien physique, je plaçai sa main dans la mienne et je nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria ou j'entendais déjà les pensées d'Alice déborder de joie. Elle avait eu une vision de nous en train de s'embrasser. J'entendais déjà les remarques salaces d'Emmett, qui pariait déjà combien de temps j'allais tenir avant d'aller plus loin… Je lui jetai un regard noir de reproches et je vis Bella retourner son regard vers le mien, hésitante. Je pressai un peu plus ses doigts dans les miens et nous nous assîmes un a coté de l'autre.**

**Tout le long du diner, je vis défiler dans ses yeux une ribambelle de sentiments contradictoires. Joie, tristesse, incertitude, tendresse, douleur, amour, hésitation…Ne pas savoir ce qui la mettait dans ses états me rendait fou. Moi qui, d'habitude, n'avait aucuns problèmes avec sa, me retrouvait maintenant au même niveau que les humains avec elle. En tout cas, se qui a attrait avec lire ses pensées, parce qu'avec le reste, j'étais tout sauf humain…**

**Je lui caressai la joue, la sentant se détendre. La cloche retentie a nouveau, brisant notre quiétude.**

**-Ahhh, je hais cette cloche! Grognai-je**

**-Moi aussi… **

**Son murmure avait quelque chose de triste à l'intérieur, comme si elle était triste que je doive la laisser. Impossible d'y résister, je l'embrassai à nouveau, y mettant toute l'amour, la passion et le regret de la quitter. Elle y répondit franchement et j'oubliai presque que toute ma famille était autour de moi et qu'Emmett donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Jasper en nous pointant. Je la vis se redresser et rougir d'une façon si belle que j'en souris. Elle devait surement avoir vu Emmett. Elle regarda l'heure, plaqua ses lèvres rapidement sur les miennes une dernière fois et s'enfuis vers son prochain cour. Je souriais bêtement et Jasper et Emmett me donnèrent une tape virile de félicitation dans le dos. Alice me souriais de toutes ses dents et Rosalie…, et bien elle faisait la gueule, comme toujours. C'est avec le sourire que je me rendis rapidement à mon cours suivant, que je n'allais surement pas écouter.**

**Bella POV**

**J'arrivai a mon prochain cours en retard, le professeur me fis un regard de reproches quand j'entrai et m'assis a un bureau vide. Le professeur continua le cours mais je ne l'écoutais guère, je pensais aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler si rapidement que j'en avais le tournis. Je ne savais pas ou est-ce que tout cela allait nous mener. Je savais maintenant qu'ils avaient des sentiments pour moi, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, et que j'en avais aussi pour lui. J'en restai perplexe. Je me posais tant de questions. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver en si peu de temps?! De plus, il ma dit que ses frères et sœurs et lui, avaient été adoptés, mais leur ressemblance était frappante. Leur couleur de peau si blanche quelle était presque translucide et leurs yeux, tous d'un doré clair, presque irréel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient? Ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait que je lui pose la question, il faillait que je sache ce qu'il se passait entre nous, il fallait que je sache…**

**Tout le reste des cours, je me posais ces questions, mais ne trouvant aucunes réponses. Je pris la décision de lui en parler, le plus tôt possible. A la dernière cloche, je sortis rapidement du cours et me dirigeai vers le stationnement, espérant qu'il soit encore la pour que je puisse lui parler. Arrivant au stationnement, je vis sa Volvo argent encore la et je décidai de l'attendre. Je le vis sortir à son tour de l'établissement et quand il me vit, un grand sourire illumina ses traits. Il s'approcha rapidement et me pris dans se bras, me plaquant entre son corps de dieu grec et sa voiture. Il m'embrassa comme si sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vue (pourtant ca ne faisait que 2 heure =)) et je sentis mes genoux fléchir. Il s'en aperçue et souris encore plus contre mes lèvres. Il décolla finalement ses lèvres mais son corps resta plaqué contre le mien. Je rougis, incapable de me rappeler pourquoi je voulais lui parler et me secouai. Je me souvenus et me redressai quelque peu.**

**-Il… Il faut qu'on se parle… Mon ton était sérieux et son sourire diminua un peu.**

**-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il se décolla complètement, me permettant de mieux réfléchir.**

**-Euh, pas ici…**

**Je regardai autour de moi et vit que quelques élèves nous regardaient curieusement. Il remarqua lui aussi et m'ouvrit la portière passager de sa Volvo. **

**-Alors, allons faire un tour.**

**Je m'y engouffrai et il fit de même, puis nous sortîmes du stationnement, roulant un peu trop vite a mon gout mais le laissai faire. Il y eu un long silence avant qu'il le brise.**

**-Alors?**

**-Je… Je… J'ai des questions à te poser…**

**Il se tendit et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Je pris une grande inspiration et enchainai rapidement.**

**-Je pense que tu me caches des choses…**

**-Que veux-tu savoir? Sa voix était un peu plus dure que tout a l'heure, ce qui me désarçonna un peu, mais je répondis rapidement.**

**-Tu m'as dit que tes frères et sœurs et toi avez tous été adopté, c'est exact?**

**-Oui…**

**-Alors comment se fait-t-il que vous vous ressembler tant? Votre peau, vos yeux…**

**Edward POV**

_-Alors comment se fait-t-il que vous vous ressembler tant? Votre peau, vos yeux…_

**Je me tendis encore plus à cette question… Carlisle m'avait dit que j'aurais à faire des choix… Je le comprenais maintenant. Mettre cette humaine dans le secret de la famille ou lui mentir? Non, lui mentir, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire ca. Mais si je la mettais dans le secret de la famille, je mettais toute celle-ci en danger. Devais-je prendre ce risque? Devais-je prendre ce risque pour l'amour de cette humaine? Sans m'en rendre compte, mon choix était déjà fait…**

**-Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu me promets de ne jamais en parler à personne? Même pas a ta meilleure amie ou tes parents?**

**-Je te le promets Edward. Jamais, je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi ou à ta famille…Je tiens trop à toi. Elle rougis, un peu étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.**

**QUOI?! Venait-elle de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait? Qu'elle tenait à moi? Mon cœur aurait sortis se ma poitrine si il aurait continué à battre. Je n'hésitai plus une seconde. Il ne fallait plus que je trouve un façon de lui annoncer doucement ce que nous étions…**

**-Bella… Notre famille n'est pas, disons le, normal… Nous ...sommes des vampires…**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Vos reviews me font de plus en plus roucouler de plaisir! Ah, et désolé pour cette petite fin sadique (comme certain me l'ont fait remarquer) mais, il faut bien que je m'amuse quoi! Lemon pour la suite! (je savais que vous attendiez tous se moment avec impatiente : P)

Alors je me tais et Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Bella POV**

_-Je te le promets Edward. Jamais, je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi ou à ta famille…Je tiens trop à toi. Elle rougit, un peu étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire._

**Ces mots ont franchis mes lèvres sans que j'aie eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais plus je me les répétais, plus je constatais la véracité de celles-ci. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et je fixai toujours dans les yeux.**

**-Bella… Notre famille n'est pas, disons le, normal… Nous …sommes des vampires…**

**Je restai quelques secondes impassible. Quand ses mots arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à mon cerveau, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. QUOI?! Ils se fou de moi ou quoi?! Je le regardai encore et vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux… J'eu soudainement besoin d'air, mon souffle se coupant. **

**-A…Arrête la voiture.**

**Il dût voir que je devenais pâle car il arrêta brusquement celle-ci, fit le tour a la vitesse de l'éclair et me sorti de la voiture.**

**-Bella, est-ce que ca va? **

**Il mit ses mains sur mes joues et je réprimai un frisson. Il du s'en apercevoir car il me lâcha et recula. Je m'écroulai part terre, mettant ma tête entre mes genoux et attendit que mon souffle redevienne régulier. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward n'avait pas bougé et me fixait avec ses yeux inquiets. Je relevai enfin la tête et lui fit un piètre sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit face à moi.**

**-Tu ma fais vraiment peur… Il me caressa les cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux.**

**Je commençai à rire, un petit rire incontrôlé.**

**-Elle est bien bonne! J'ai réussi à faire peur à un vampire!**

**Il me fixa d'un air grave, doutant maintenant de mon état mental. C'est vrai que j'avais l'air un peu hystérique. Je me calmai et essuyai le coin de mes yeux. Son regard se fit hésitant, ce demandant surement s'il devait m'emmener a l'hôpital ou quelque chose du genre. Je lui souris du mieux que je pu pour le rassurer.**

**-Je vais bien Edward, tu ma juste un peu surprise.**

**-Surprise? Mais tu devrais avec peur! Crier, t'évanouir ou t'enfuir loin de moi! Alors te voir rire me laisse un peu perplexe tu vois?**

**-Jamais je ne m'enfuirai devant toi, je n'ai aucunement peur de toi…**

**Il me prit dans ses bras, m'assoyant sur ses cuisses, et il m'embrassa le sommet du crane. **

**-J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.**

**-Ah parce que tu préférerais que je m'enfuis en criant a l'aide?**

**Il me fit son éternel petit sourire en coin et j'accotai ma tête contre son épaule. **

**-Ca, au moins, ca serais une réaction normale.**

**Nous rime ensemble quand je relevai brusquement la tête. Mes yeux reflétaient une profonde inquiétude.**

**-Tu ne vas pas me quitter au moins?**

**Il me sourit de toute ses dents, que je dois avouer, étaient éclatantes de blancheur.**

**-Non Bella, pas tant et autant que tu voudras de moi a tes cotés.**

**Je laissai échapper un soupire de soulagement, contente qu'enfin, je puisse être heureuse avec un homme après l'histoire avec Mike.**

**-Alors, ce sera pour la vie…**

*********

**Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Edward et moi étions officiellement ensemble. Je n'en revenais pas a qu'elle point tout c'était dérouler vite entre nous. Quand je lui en avais parlé, il m'avait dit que c'était surement du au coup de foudre. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais comment expliquer ce qui se passait entre nous alors? Je laissai tomber la question, préférant vivre le moment présent. Alice était littéralement folle de joie pour nous et m'avait avoué qu'elle avait eu une vision de nous sur le bord du chemin, il y a une semaine de cela. Et oui, j'ai finalement su que Alice avait des visions, que Jasper pouvait contrôler les sentiments et que mon amour, lui lisait les pensées des gens, sauf les miennes.**_** Mon**_** amour. J'osais maintenant l'appeler comme ca, étant sur de mes sentiments envers lui.**

**Une routine commençait à prendre lieux entre nous. Quand j'allai au bar travailler (Edward s'était opposé a ce que j'y retourne, arguant qu'il pouvait payer mes études, mais je m'y étais formellement opposé aussi), il m'accompagnait restant dans un coin, m'observant travailler. Ensuite nous allions a mon appartement, ou il m'observait étudier et dormir. Le matin, je le retrouvais toujours changer, coucher à coté de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous allions ensuite au collège ou nous nous séparions (avec regret) et nous nous retrouvâmes le midi pour diner. Cette petite routine me plaisais, passant le plus de temps possible avec mon amour, me sentant jamais seule.**

**Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi. Edward m'attendrait devant ma salle de cours pour aller diner comme tous les jours. Quand je sortis, le voyant accoté au mur d'en face, me faisant son petit sourire en coin, je sentis une bouffée de désir monter en moi. Il était si sexy! Je m'approchai de lui rapidement, passai mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassai sauvagement. Il parut un peu surpris sur le coup, mais répondit vivement à mon baiser, me plaquant contre lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pouffant de rire quand un élève passa derrière nous. L'élève nous regardait avec envie et quand il s'aperçut que nous l'avions vu, il accéléra le pas, rouge comme une pivoine. Nous rimes tout les deux, il passa sont bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Nous nous assîmes avec le reste de la famille Cullen et nous passâmes un agréable moment. Moi déshabillant Edward du regard (parce qu'il était particulièrement sexy dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon beige) et lui me regardant amoureusement dans les yeux. Les autres ne faisaient pratiquement plus attention à nous tant que nous étions dans notre bulle.**

**La cloche sonna et Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cours. Arrivés devant la porte de la classe, il me prit brutalement contre son corps et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il me sourit et s'en alla, me laissant pantelante. Le désir nous submergeait de plus en plus et la tension sexuelle entre nous me donnait presque le tournis. Quand nous étions avec le reste des Cullen, Jasper avait de plus en plus de difficulté à rester près de nous. L'autre jour, Alice m'en avait touché quelques mots, ne voulant pas nous brusquer, mais me demandant d'y remédier au plus vite, pour la bonne santé mental de son amoureux. J'avais très envies d'y remédier et voila qu'Alice me donnait une bonne raison d'agir. De plus, mes rêves érotiques venait de plus en plus troubler mes nuits, ce qui était tres gênant du fait qu'Edward était dans mon lit et que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Le soir même, j'en avais parlé avec Edward (oubliant de mentionner mon envie de lui sauté dessus à longueur de journée) et il m'avait avoué avoir peur, peur de me faire mal, peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler et de me blessé. Je l'avais rassuré et nous en étions restés la. Il m'avait chanté ma berceuse et je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Ce soir, je tenterai quelques chose, pour Jasper, pour la tranquillité de mes nuits et pour enfin ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.**

**Après la fin des cours nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Volvo argenté, et nous allâmes à mon appartement. Je m'étais assuré qu'Angela passe la nuit chez Ben pour avoir celui-ci pour moi seule. J'ouvris la porte et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Je me fis un petit en cas, et le mangea, discutant avec lui de tout et de rien. Je me sentais aussi nerveuse qu'a ma première fois, mais dans le cas présent, j'avais tout planifié. Je lui demandai si il voulait écouter un film et nous nous installèrent sur le sofa. Je choisi un film d'amour et le parti, me callant confortablement contre lui. Quand le film fut terminé, je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. Il s'installa dans mon lit, pendant que l'allai me changer comme a mon habitude. Mais ce qui sorti de ma routine, c'est qu'a la place de mettre un t-shirt large et un pantalon jogging, je mis une petite robe de nuit bleu marine en satin et en dentelle qu'Alice m'avait acheté de force lors de nos nombreuses «Torture-Shopping». Je lui fus reconnaissante a ce moment pour cette idée, même si elle m'avait totalement déplu sur le coup. Elle faisait sexy, mais avec un certain coté sage qui me plut. **

**Je sortis de la salle de bain et rentrai timidement dans ma chambre. Son visage devint surpris en me voyant mais je voyais déjà ses yeux devenir noir de désir. Je m'approchai du lit, me plaçant face a lui, qui s'était redressé a mon arrivé et l'embrassai passionnément. Il répondit a mon baiser, mais restait distant, hésitant, n'osant pas trop me touché. Je me plaquai contre lui et il ne pu retenir son gémissement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il fit de même avec ma taille. Je m'assis sur lui, mes jambes passant de chaque cotés de ses cuisses, poussant mon baiser encore plus loin. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et descendit dans son cou. Je l'entendis murmurer.**

**-On ne devrait pas… **

**Mais tout son corps disait le contraire. Une de ses mains passa dans mes cheveux et l'autre caressait ma cuisse, remontant vers ma hanche. Je lui mordillai le lobe d'oreille tout en défaisant un a un les boutons de sa chemise. Je le lui enlevai et le poussai, le couchant sur le dos. Mes baisers descendirent dans son cou, en descendant sur son torse musclé à souhait, comme dans mes rêves. Je lui mordillai un mamelon, le faisait gémir de plaisir.**

**-Bella, tu vas me rendre fou…**

**Je descendis encore, défaisant maintenant sa boucle de ceinture et faisant tomber son pantalon sur le sol, le laissant en boxer, qui révélait tout de son désir pour moi. Il grogna et me roula sur le dos. Il m'enleva ma robe de nuit, me laissant en culotte garçonne de dentelle. Il me caressa les seins, doucement pour commencer, puis fermement par la suite. Ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains et je gémis en sentant sa langue sur mon mamelon, qui se dressa instantanément. Mes doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux déjà tres désordonnés. Sa langue descendit doucement sur mon ventre et glissa sur le bord de ma culotte. Il l'enleva avec empressement et m'écartai les cuisses. Sa main vint caresser mon sexe déjà humide dû à l'excitation. Quand sa langue atteint mon clitoris, je poussai un long gémissement de plaisir. Soudainement, il entra un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir son nom. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier en moi. Me sentant sur le bord de l'orgasme, le suppliai de me prendre, n'en pouvant plus de cette douce torture. Il se redressa et me demanda si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Pour réponse, je le pris par l'épaule et le plaquai contre moi, l'embrassant sauvagement. N'en pouvant plus lui même, il enleva la dernière barrière qui nous séparait et me pénétra d'un coup de reins. Je gémis à nouveau son nom et il commença son va-et-vient en moi avec douceur. Je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le pressant encore plus contre moi pour l'inviter a accélérer. Ce qui ne ce fit pas attendre. Après quelques instants, je criai son nom quand l'orgasme vient et lui le mien quelque secondes suivantes. Je sentais les spasmes de jouissance encore longtemps après que celui-ci fut passé. Il se retira de moi et s'effondra a coté de moi, a bout de souffle (même s'il n'en avait point besoin). Je l'embrassai tendrement et me calai contre lui, sentant le sommeil m'attiré. Il chantonna ma berceuse, me laissant entre les bras de Morphée…**

**Edward POV**

**Je n'en revenais pas! J'avais réussi à me contrôler sans lui faire de mal. Je devais être bien plus fort que je ne le croyais. Je la regardai dormir, elle était si paisible. Si mon cœur aurait encore fonctionné, il battrait la chamade. Elle s'était offerte a moi, si belle, si forte, j'en fut ému. Comment peut ton possédé le cœur d'une personne comme elle? Parfois, je pensais que je ne la méritais pas, qu'elle était trop bien pour moi. J'étais si bien contre elle en ce moment! J'aurais voulu graver ce moment dans ma mémoire. Notre première fois. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.**

**Le soleil était déjà levé quand je la senti s'agiter, sur le point de se réveiller. Je lui passai la main dans les cheveux replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots.**

**-Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil…**

**Je la senti sourire et elle se retourna face a moi, m'embrassant doucement.**

**-Bonjour mon amour…**

**Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux quand je lui posai la question qui me turlupinait dans la tête depuis quelques jours…**

**-Voudrais-tu venir à la maison?**

**Elle me regarda avec affection et acquiesça.**

**-Alors va prendre ta douche, je t'attends.**

**Elle sauta du lit, enroulée dans une couverture et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, prenant en chemin ses effets de toilette. Je la regardai sortir de la chambre et décidai de me lever. Je m'habillai lentement, prenant tout mon temps, allant préparer un petit déjeuner pour mon amour et me recoucha sur le lit. Je pris mon téléphone dans ma poche et appelai Alice pour lui annoncé la venue de Bella. Elle cria de joie dans le téléphone et je dû l'écarter de mon oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd. Quelques instants plus tard nous raccrochâmes l'un et l'autre, me sentant heureux. **

**Quand elle revint dans la chambre, enroulée dans une serviette lui arrivant au dessus de la mi-cuisse, une nouvelle bouffée de désir grimpa en moi. Je me levai rapidement et la plaquai derrière la porte qu'elle venait juste de fermer. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches. Je l'embrassai avec fougue et chuchota a son oreille.**

**-MMmmh, tu ne devrais pas me tenter ainsi. Si sa ne tenait qu'a moi je te prendrais a nouveau mais Alice et les autres nous attendent a la maison…**

**Elle fit une moue boudeuse et je m'écartai, et parti à rire et je sorti lui disant de s'habiller et que son petit déjeuner était déjà prêt. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et englouti l'omelette que je lui avais préparé tout aussi vite. Je souris a son empressement et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas le feu. Elle rougit et nous sortîmes ensuite, nous dirigeant vers ma voiture… Je me sentais un peu nerveux de la présenté a mes parents…**

Désolé, maintenant le débit de publication sera un petit peu moins rapide car je reprends les cours pour une nouvelle semaine de torture…

A la prochaine!

P.S J'essayerai de faire vite quand même…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour mes très chers fans (ayoye ca fait hyper professionnel =)), j'ai fais le plus rapidement possible, mais je crains qu'alors, que mon chapitre soit plus cours. Je vous laisse.

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Bella POV**

**Nous étions maintenant dans la voiture et j'angoissais comme pas possible. Dans quelques minutes, Edward me présentera à ses parents. Edward nous conduisait maintenant sur un petit chemin en terre, en plein cœur d'une forêt gigantesque. Mais disons que ce n'est pas se qui manque dans ce coin. Je le regardais, et il laissait aucuns sentiments transparaitre a part de l'amour. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit rapidement.**

**-Oui, oui Alice, on arrive, on est sur le chemin… **

**J'entendis un chuchotement dans l'appareil et Edward raccrocha. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.**

**-La patiente chez Alice, n'a jamais été son fort.**

**Je lui rendis son sourire. Il me détendit mais je restais toujours nerveuse. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et j'accotai ma tête sur son épaule. **

**-N'est pas peur Bella, ils ne te mangeront pas! Moi j'aurai plus de problème avec sa de mon coté…**

**Il me regarda avec ses yeux noirs de désir. Je lui passai ma main dans le cou et il fut comme parcouru d'un frisson. Je souris, fière de l'effet que je lui produisais. Je commençai alors à lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille et il m'embrassa férocement. Je lui glissai que j'avais très hâte a ce soir. C'est a ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà arrivés et que toute la famille était sur le pas de la porte en nous regardant. Je devins rouge comme une pivoine et Edward sorti et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je vis qu'Emmett se retenait d'hurler de rire et que Jasper nous regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Je rougis de plus belle et Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et grogna à l' intention d'Emmett. Celui-ci éclata de rire, plié en deux, et mon amoureux serra le point. **

**-Pourrais-tu cesser de pensé a ca, Emmett! **

**Je me retournai vers Edward, un air interrogateur. Il secoua la tête et je me dis que sa devait encore être une des pensés salace de son frère. Il me fit avancer vers ses parents, qui avaient tout les deux l'air de dieux, et fit les présentations.**

**-Maman, papa, je vous présente Bella.**

**-Je… suis ravie de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Cullen.**

**-Nous de mêmes, mais appelle-nous Carlisle et Esmée. **

**Ils me firent un sourire radieux. Carlisle me donna une poigné de main et Esmée m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Je rougis et nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison, qui était totalement IMMENSE. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon et Alice ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et me sauta dans les bras. **

**-Ah Bella, je suis si ravis que tu viennes enfin! Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison.**

**Elle me prit par la main et je jetai un regard désespéré à Edward, qui me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je lui envoyai un baiser soufflé avant de me faire trainer par ce petit lutin machiavélique. Elle me fit faire le tour de la maison complète et garda la chambre d'Edward en dernier. Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil en passant devant, sachant déjà ce que nous ferons le soir même, dans cette même pièce. Je rougis a l'idée qu'Alice savait déjà tout ce que j'avais prévu faire avec son frère. Nous redescendîmes et je m'assis a coté d'Edward, me blottissant contre lui. Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête et je relevai la tête pour embrasser passionnément ses lèvres.**

**J'entendis encore pouffer Emmett, qui était a deux pas de nous.**

**-Alors les tourtereaux, vous n'êtes pas capable d'attendre a ce soir?**

**Une chance que ses parents n'étaient pas la sinon j'aurais été mal a l'aise. Edward lança un coussin a la tête de son frère et, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais pour le provoquer Emmett, j'embrassai langoureusement Edward, jusqu'à ce que je sente ce dernier frémir. J'entendis alors Jasper grogner et je lui lançai un regard d'excuse puis regardai Emmett. Sa tête valu le regard car il était bouche-bée en me regardant. Edward grogna à son tour et Rosalie lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête et il se reprit.**

**-Eh bien, Bella, pas si gêner que sa alors…**

**Je cachai ma tête dans le torse d'Edward et parti a rire. Il me caressa les cheveux et sourit lui aussi…**

**-Et si on allait se promener?**

**J'acquiesçai et il me prit la main en se levant. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la forêt, le sourire éclatant qu'Alice m'avait jeté avant de sortir en mémoire.**

**Edward POV**

**Quand elle redescendit, elle vint se blottir contre moi sur le canapé. Je lui embrassai le sommet de la tête et elle releva la tête pour me donner un baiser passionné. **

**J'entendis alors Emmett pouffer sur le canapé a coté de nous.**

**-Alors les tourtereaux, vous n'êtes pas capable d'attendre a ce soir?**

**Les pensées d'Emmett devinrent de plus en plus salaces et les conseils en matière de sexe fusèrent à mon encontre. Je lui balançai un coussin à la tête et Bella fit quelque chose que je me serais jamais attendu d'elle. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, et je ne pu retenir un frémissement de mon corps. Jasper grogna a cause des sentiments qui m'envahissaient de plus en plus. Les pensées d'Emmett étaient toutes tournées sur Bella.**

**« Euh mmm, Edward est chanceux, si je n'avais pas Rosalie, j'aimerais bien que Bella m'embrasse comme ca…»**

**Un grognement monta du plus profond de moi et je jetai un regard menaçant à Emmett.**

**-Eh bien, Bella, pas si gêner que sa alors…**

**Bella cacha sa tête dans mon torse et parti à rire. Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui sourit aussi. Les pensées de Jasper devenaient un peu menaçantes mon encontre et je décidai d'amener Bella faire un tour.**

**-Et si on allait se promener?**

**Elle acquiesça et je lui pris la main. Il fallait que je lui montre quelque chose…**


	7. Chapter 7

DÉSOLÉE!!!! Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais j'implore votre clémence! J'étais assez occupée et ma Beta travail pas vite (JK Luna). Je me reprends dans ce chapitre avec des petites surprises! ATTENTION, beaucoup de LEMON pour ce chapitre…

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Edward POV**

**Je nous dirigeâmes vers la rivière qui coulait près de la maison. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit tout aussi bien. Je l'enlaçai quelques secondes et la regardai dans les yeux. Je lui fis signe de grimper dans mon dos et elle me regarda, incompréhensive.**

**-Je vais te montrer la vitesse que je cours…**

**Je lui fis un grand sourire et je vis le regard apeurée qu'elle me jeta.**

**-Et...Et si on se prenait un tronc?**

**J'éclatai de rire **

**-Bella… en 90 ans de vie vampirique, je me suis jamais pris un tronc!**

**-Et si… si je tombais?**

**- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber voyons!**

**Avant qu'elle n'argumente quelque chose d'autres, je la pris dans mon dos et sauta de l'autre coté de la rivière. Ses mains étaient crispées dans mon cou et je sentais son front caler dans ma nuque. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l' endroit que je voulais lui montrer. Son front était toujours dans ma nuque et ses mains avait arraché les 4 premier boutons de ma chemise. Je desserrai ses mains et la fis glisser doucement debout. Je l'enlaçai et déposai des baisers sur ses paupières, qu'elle avait surement gardées fermer tout le long du trajet.**

**-C'était si effrayant que ca? **

**Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et je lui souris tendrement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens et je l'embrassai passionnément. Elle se détendit peu à peu contre moi.**

**-J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la vitesse…En passant, ou sommes nous? **

**Elle se mit de coté et regarda la clairière autour de nous.**

**-C'est une clairière ou je viens quand j'ai envie d'être seul ou que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je trouve cet endroit magnifique et qu'il a un effet calmant…**

**-Elle semble presque… irréelle.**

**Elle avait raison. Cette clairière semblait presque féérique. Elle faisait un rond parfait et quelques petites fleurs violettes poussaient un peu partout autour de nous. Je nous dirigeâmes vers le centre et me couchai sur le dos, entrainant Bella avec moi. Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous regarder dans les yeux, enlacés. Je regardai le ciel, quelques secondes et me retournai vers elle.**

**-Veux-tu voir à quoi je ressemble au soleil?**

**Elle acquiesça et je me retournai vers le soleil qui se pointa le nez entre deux nuages a se moment précis. Ma peau commença à scintiller et son regard s'illumina. Ses yeux me montraient tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi et l'émerveillement. **

**-Edward, tu es magnifique…**

**Et sans crier gare, je plongeai sur elle et l'embrassai fougueusement et passionnément. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir a quel point elle me rendait fou. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me cala encore plus contre elle. Je gémis et dévorai littéralement ses lèvres et elle passa ses jambes autours de mes hanches, naturellement. Mes yeux devaient être noirs de désirs pour elle. Bella déboutonna les derniers boutons qui restaient à ma chemise et la fit glisser sur mes épaules. Mon torse s'illumina et elle le regarda, éblouie. Elle passa ses mains chaudes doucement sur celui-ci et je frissonnai de plaisir et de désir contenu. A nouveau, je me plaquai contre elle et elle gémis. Je passai mes mains sous sons chandails, caressant son ventre, remontant son chandail petit à petit. L'odeur de sa peau me faisait tourner la tête, mais son sang devenait de plus en plus supportable. Elle enleva son chandail et je fis glisser mes lèvres sur son cou, descendant sur sa poitrine et finissant sur son ventre. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je sentis les frissons lui passer sur le corps. Je remontai, embrassant ses lèvres et son cou. Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse et elles rejoignirent ma boucle de ceinture, qu'elle défit rapidement. Je me relevai, enlevai mon pantalon et repris ma place, tout cela a allure vampirique. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de voir que je me levais que j'étais de retour sur elle. Je souris contre ses lèvres et elle passa alors ses doigts sur mon dos, me faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir. Elle me sourit et j'entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon. Je le fis atterrir près du miens et elle me renversa sur le dos, se mettant a cheval sur mes cuisses. Bella commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et je sentis qu'elle traçait des sillons brulant sur ma peau avec sa langue. Mon dieu, cette fille me faisait vraiment de l'effet! Je basculai à nouveau sur elle en dégrafant la seule chose qui me séparait encore de ses seins. Je les embrassai un a un, prenant ses mamelons doucement dans ma bouche, faisant bien attention pour garder mes dents loin de ceux-ci. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir et gémis mon nom.**

**-Edward…**

**Mon nom dans sa bouche sonna comme la plus douce des caresses. Je frémis et je me jetai à corps perdu contre sa peau. Elle était divine! Je m'étonnai encore comment une déesse comme elle pouvait se donner a moi comme ca, sans retenue. Ses jambes se pressèrent un peu contre mes hanches et elle se frotta doucement contre moi. Elle allait vraiment me rendre fou... Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je lui arrachai sa culotte, la déchirant au passage et caressa ses lèvres de mes doigts. Je glissai un doigt entre celle-ci et Bella commença à haleter, son cœur battant irrégulièrement. J'ajoutai un deuxième doigt et je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux, s'agripper a ceux-ci. Je la sentais près de l'orgasme et redoublai d'ardeur. Quand je sentis son corps se cambrer contre le mien, je sus que je n'en pouvais plus. J'enlevai mon dernier vêtement et j'entrai en elle, gémissant de plaisir. Elle s'agrippa a mes épaules et les serrèrent avec toute la force dont elle était capable. J'allai et venais en elle, mon corps glissant sur le sien, les deux fusionnant avec passion. Quand vint le point de jouissance, je criai sont nom, elle le mien et je tombai sur le coté, ne voulant pas l'écraser. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et nous fusionnâmes nos yeux, nous regardant avec amour…**

**Bella POV**

**C'était si merveilleux! Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux, jusqu'à temps que mon ventre s'impose. Il était midi passé et nous nous redressions pour nous rhabiller. Je regardai mes vêtements, retomba sur le dos, éclatant de rire. Edward me regarda, incompréhensif et je pris les lambeaux de ma culotte entre mes doigts. Il me regarda, un peu gêné et j'éclatai encore plus de rire. Il rit avec moi et nous nous rhabillâmes tout les deux. Disons que les jeans pas de culottes en dessous, ce n'est pas vraiment confortable mais je mis fit. Aillant terminer depuis longtemps, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me prendre sur son dos. Nous repartîmes encore rapidement, mais cette fois-ci, je regardai devant nous. Ce n'était pas si pire finalement. Sentir les muscles d'Edward sous moi et le vent dans mes cheveux rendait la vitesse un peu plus attrayante. **

**Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa et je me séparai du dos d'Edward avec regret. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur le sofa. Emmett et Jasper regardai du sport a la télé et Rosalie feuilletait un magasine de mode. Alice était dans une sorte de transe, montrant qu'elle était dans une vision. Quand elle releva la tête, elle éclata de rire et les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers elle incompréhensifs. Edward se tendit un peu, mal a l'aise et je compris qu'elle venait de voire se qui s'était passé dans la clairière. Avec vitesse, elle me prit la main et m'emmena vers sa chambre. A mon tour, je lançai un regard hésitant en direction d'Edward et il me fit un petit sourire en coin. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle tira un tiroir de sa commode et me lança une culotte. Je rougis de plus belle et me dirigeai vers la toilette attenante a la chambre d'Edward. J'enfilai rapidement le sous-vêtement et remarquai seulement la qu'elle m'avait donné une culotte style garçonne en dentelle bleu nuit. Je soupirai et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Edward au salon. **

**Il étai assis dans un grand fauteuil et je m'assis sur ses cuisses, calant ma tête dans son cou. J'inspirai son odeur, qui me fit tourner la tête. Je remarquai vite qu'il avait changé de chemise et je rougis en repensant aux boutons arrachés de celle-ci. Mon estomac résonna à nouveau à ce moment et nous nous levâmes pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je me fis un petit casse-croute, que je dévorai sous le regard intense de mon amoureux. Terminant, je fis rapidement ma vaisselle et nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers le salon. Mais a la place de s'installer a nouveau dans un fauteuil, il m'entraina vers le grand piano imposant. Il m'installa a coté de lui sur le banc et me regarda tendrement.**

**-Tu veux entendre une de mes compositions?**

**J'acquiesçai et ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le piano. Il jouait la berceuse qu'il jouait la dernière fois dans la salle de concert, ou il m'avait embrassé la première fois. J'accotai ma tête sur son épaule, l'écoutant jouer doucement.**

**Inconsciente que je m'étais endormis, je me réveillai dans le lit de la chambre d'Edward. Je regardai autour de moi, il faisait noir. Je sentis une main venir me caresser les cheveux et je sursautai.**

**-Désolé Bella, ce n'est que moi…**

**Je me blottis contre Edward, le serrant contre moi.**

**-J'ai dormis longtemps? Il est qu'elle heure?**

**-Quelques heures, il est minuit.**

**-Merde! Tammy va vouloir me trucider!**

**Je me relevai rapidement et essayai de me lever mais une main me retint par la taille. **

**-Non, c'est bon. Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a tout de suite accepté mes excuses…**

**Il rit doucement et je me calai à nouveau dans ses bras.**

**-Tu le sais bien que tu es tout à fait irrésistible. **

**Je ris à nouveau et il me releva le menton avec sa main. Son rire fut vite remplacer par le petit sourire en coin que j'aime tant, mais avec quelque chose de coquin rajouté. **

**-Ah oui? C'est l'effet que je te fais?**

**Il savait beaucoup trop que j'allai fondre à son ton de voix si sensuel. Je me jetai sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, me mettant à cheval sur lui. Tout d'un coup, j'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille.**

**-Tu n'as pas a t'inquiété, Alice les a tous amener a la chasse. **

**-Ahhh, cette Alice.**

**Je me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement. Je détachai un a un les boutons de sa chemise et passai les doigts sur sa peau marmoréenne. Je passai ma langue sur celle-ci et lécha un de ses mamelons au passage. Il gémit et je continuai sur ma lancée, voulant le torturer un peu. Je remontai et l'embrassai dans le cou et pris son lobe d'oreille entre mes lèvres. J'enlevai mon chandail et collai ma peau contre la sienne. J'étais si chaude que je percevais à peine la froideur se sa peau. Je pouvais sentir son membre durcir à travers les couches de vetements qui nous séparaient. J'étais contente de l'effet que je pouvais produire sur mon homme, que se n'était pas à sens unique. Je dégrafai mon soutif et le balançai plus loin dans la pièce. Il approcha ses mains pour les prendre mais je les repoussai, voulant le faire languir. Je les frottai sur son torse et il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Je le débarrassai de son pantalon et du mien, et glissa ma main a l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Je pris son membre déjà dur dans ma main et le caressai du bout des doigts. Il gémit un peu plus fort et agrippa les couvertures de chaque cotés de lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. J'enlevai complètement son boxer et approchai doucement mes lèvres de son membre, le regardant de mordre la lèvre. Je passai ma langue sur toute la longueur, le sentant frissonner. Quand je le pris totalement en bouche, j'entendis un déchirement provenant des couvertures et m'étonnai. J'allai et venais avec ma bouche quand je le sentis sur le bord de jouir. Pour le torturer encore plus, je me détachai de lui et m'installai a coté de lui. Je l'embrassai et lui chuchota des propos salaces a l'oreille. Il frémit et brusquement, roula sur moi. Il me retira ma culotte le plus rapidement possible selon lui (en la déchirant) et me pris sauvagement. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ses gestes, seulement bestiale. J'avoue que j'adorai ce coté que je découvrais chez mon homme. Quelques temps plus tard, nous montions au septième ciel, jouissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puissamment. C'était vraiment fabuleux. Il tomba a mes cotés, et je me collai contre lui, épuisée. Il me fredonna la berceuse et je m'endormis, complètement comblée…**

*********

**Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une lourdeur dans mes membres, qui était loin d'être désagréable. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. J'étais dos à lui, son torse contre mon dos, ses bras m'enlaçant. Je sentis son souffle froid me caresser le cou et il y déposa un baiser. **

**-Bonjour beauté…**

**-Humm, bonjour…**

**Je me calai un peu plus contre lui et soupirai d'aise.**

**-Je t'aime Edward…**

**Il rit et je me retournai face a lui, un peu choquer qu'il rit de moi quand je lui dis que je l'aime.**

**-Tu me la dit et répété toute la nuit mon ange…Moi aussi je t'aime.**

**Je rougis comme une tomate. Edward me fit le petit sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.**

**-Ça, pis d'autres petites choses… **

**Je me relevai, brusquement et le regardai en face.**

**-Ah oui? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis…**

**-Ah… Juste quelques petits compliments sur toute mon anatomie…**

**Je me cachai sous les couvertures, morte de honte. Il éclata de rire et vint me chercher sous la couette.**

**-Ne sois pas gêné ma chérie, je me sens assez flatter par tes propos inconscients. **

**Il éclata à nouveau de rire et je me tournai dos à lui.**

**-Ahh Edward, rajoutes-en pas et laisse-moi mourir de honte.**

**-Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, de n'importe qu'elle manière, a part mourir de rire ou de bonheur. De plus, je te le répète, tu n'a aucunement raison d'avoir honte.**

**-Ça, laisse-moi en juger par moi-même…**

**Trop rapidement pour y faire quoi que ce soit, il me plaqua sur le dos et était sur moi entre mes cuisses. Il se pencha sur moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.**

**-Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai failli te réveiller pour te sauter dessus comme hier soir…**

**La lueur de désir dans ses yeux me prouvait qu'il disait vrai. De toute manière, même s'il m'avait mentis, son membre entre mes cuisses, lui, ne pouvait me mentir. Il m'embrassa passionnément et je passai mes bras autour de mon cou. Et puis, le seul rabajoie de la pièce se manifesta et Edward grogna en se décollant de moi.**

**-Ton estomac a besoin d'être remplis…**

**-Il peut être énervant parfois!**

**Je me levai et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche chaude, qui me détendit et fit passer ma frustration sexuelle. Je sortis de la salle de bain et découvrit des vetements sur le lit. Ah non! Pas question que je mette une robe! Je regardai autour ne moi et mes vetements de la vieille avait disparue. Alice! J'enfilai la petite robe bleu qu'elle avait mit sur le lit avec des sous-vêtements noirs un peu trop osés a mon gout. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je descendis les escaliers, bien décidé à faire passer à Alice un mauvais quart d'heure quand je vis le regard d'Edward. Il était noir de désir et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec force. J'oubliai d'écorché vive Alice et me dirigeai vers lui. Il se leva et je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai amoureusement. Un toussotement retentis derrière nous et je vis la famille au complet dans le salon. Je rougis fortement et baissai la tête. Alice s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa les deux joues. Elle regarda Edward d'un air contrarier.**

**-Edward, te faut-il un cours pour savoir comment ne pas faire de mal à de pauvres petites culottes?**

**Le sang me monta encore plus aux joues et Edward baissa les yeux embarrassés. Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire et Carlisle posa un regard d'incompréhension à Edward.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de petites culottes?**

**-Euhhh rien…**

**Edward me prit rapidement la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Les rires d'Emmett et Jasper redoublèrent…**

J'espère que vous avez aimé se chapitre, je vous avais prévenu qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de lemon pour cette fois-ci ;)

Laissez-moi des reviews

**C bon??**

**Ndb : il ne faut pas mettre la faute sur moi, ta bêta (Luna-xXx- et Marie) j'ai peut-être le dos large mais loh….first c de ta faute Lady si je n'ai pas pu le corriger avant!! : **


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai retrouvé inspiration!!! Bon, pour ce chapitre, les ennuies commence!  
Bonne Lecture!  
Lady_C4t

P.S. Merci a tous pour les reviews d'encouragement et les gens qui m'ont mit en Story alert et favorite. Je vous aime tous!

________________________________________________________________________  
**Bella POV**

**  
Après avoir mangé, Edward me ramena à mon petit appart ou nous passâmes la journée collés comme deux papiers scotch tape(*). Le lendemain prévoyait être ensoleillé et je ne verrai mon ange de toute la journée. Je profitai le plus possible de lui, passant tout mon temps à le regarder. Je le détaillais, centimètres par centimètres, gravant ses traits dans ma mémoire. «Bon sang! C'est juste pour une journée! Pourquoi je m'en fais autant?» Je ne sais pas, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment… **

**Je passai outre, ne voulant pas gâcher ma journée avec mon ange. Nous la passions tranquille, moi dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Nous étions dans mon lit, a discuter, s'embrasser, rire… J'étais si bien avec lui!**

**  
Le lendemain, je me rendis a mon premier cours un peu triste, mais me disant que je retrouverai mon amour dans mon lit ce soir. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, a coté d'Angela. Je la délaissais un peu trop ces temps-ci mais elle ne m'en gardait pas rancune. Elle me rappelait toujours qu'elle était pareille quand elle avait rencontré Ben. Ça me soulageait un peu, mais je me sentais quand même mal, alors je lui promis de faire une sortie entre fille bientôt. J'aimais tellement cette fille! C'était elle qui m'avait remis sur pied après mon histoire avec Mike… « Non Bella, non. Ne repense surtout pas à lui.»**

**  
La cloche me sortis de mes pensées et je me rendis a la cafétéria d'un pas lourd, sachant bien que la famille Cullen ne serait pas là. Je dinais donc avec Angela et Ben, mangeant peu, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Puis, d'un coup, Ben me donna un petit coup de coude sur le bras.**

**  
-Bella, il y a un type là-bas qui te fixe étrangement… Tu le connais?**

**  
Je regardai dans la direction qu'il me désignais et vit un type, assis seul à une table éloigné des autres. Quand il vit que je le regardai, il détourna le regard.**

**  
-Euh, non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici…**

**  
Il avait des cheveux blond mi-long, attaché en une queue de cheval qui tombait dans son cou et des yeux bleus perçants qui paraissaient faux. Il m'intriguait. Il était d'une beauté presque…surnaturelle. Un groupe de filles sur la table d'à coté le regardait avec convoitise, mais il me fixait moi. MOI? Mais pourquoi il me regardait aussi? **

**  
La cloche me sortis de ma contemplation de cet être intriguant. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de l'après-midi. Je m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à gribouiller dans mon cahier quand le prof entra. Quand il commença l'appel des noms, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le type de la cafétéria se tenait sur le seuil, sa feuille de présence dans une main et ses cahiers dans l'autre. Le professeur lui dit d'entrer et il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, quelques bureaux derrière moi. Quand le professeur le nomma durant l'appel, j'appris qu'il s'appelait James Hunter. Tout au long du cours, j'eu la sensation brulante qu'il m'observait toujours. **

**  
Quand la cloche retentit, je pris rapidement mes choses dans l'intention de sortir précipitamment du cours. Mais ça, c'était sans compter ma maladresse légendaire. Je trébuchai et mes livres tombèrent au sol. Je m'apprêtais à me baisser pour les ramasser mais quelqu'un les avaient déjà dans ses mains et me les tendaient. Et bien sûr, cette personne, c'était James. **

**  
-Ah, euhhh. Merci.**

**  
Je pris mes cahiers et partais rapidement avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soi.**

**  
*****

**  
«JE SUIS MAUDITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!» criai-je en pensée.**

**  
LE soir ou j'avais TRÈS envie d'un câlin avec mon homme pour combler le vide de ma journée sans lui, il fallait que ça tombe ce jour la!**

**  
Je revenais à mon appartement, sachant déjà qu'Edward y serait en train de lire dans mon lit en m'attendant. J'enfonçai donc la clé dans la serrure et pénétrai enfin dans mon chez-moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je rejoignis ma chambre, toute pimpante. Il était là, bien étendu sur mon lit, lisant quelque chose d'amusant, car il riait discrètement. Puis d'un coup, il se releva et vint pour m'enlacer, mais il s'arrêta a mi-chemin et recula rapidement (trop vite pour mes yeux d'humaine) contre le mur, retenant sa respiration.**

**  
-Bella, va dans la salle de bain s'il-te-plait.**

**  
Je le regardai, incrédule. Quand je vis ses yeux virer au noir et entendis un grognement puissant remonter de sa poitrine, je couru à la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je sentis un liquide couler entre mes cuisses.**

**  
-P***** de M****!!!**

**  
Je me changeai rapidement. Je m'en voulais atrocement d'avoir oublié que c'étais aujourd'hui que commençais MES RÈGLES! Je comprenais maintenant la réaction d'Edward. Il était habitué à mon odeur quand elle était encore à l'intérieur de moi et non quand elle était exposée à «l'air libre».**

**  
J'entendis mon portable sonner dans la poche de mon jeans et je répondis, complètement énervée.  
**

**-ALLO?!  
**

**-Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plait ma Bella!  
**

**Edward était complètement torturé à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'en voulu d'autant plus.  
**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, c'est à moi que j'en veux d'avoir oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que…  
**

**-Je m'en veux quand même d'avoir réagis de la sorte, je suis un monstre…Un monstre comme moi ne te méritent pas.  
**

**-TU. N'ES. PAS. UN. MONSTRE. Compris? C'est complètement, à 100% ma faute. Et puis, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Tu aurais toutes les filles à tes pieds en claquant des doigts et tu m'as choisi, moi. Moi, un être insignifiant et banal. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu es avec moi…  
**

**- Bella, grogna-t-il au bout du fil. Tu n'es pas banale et encore moins insignifiante. Tu es la fille de mes rêves, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Ne dis pas ca...  
**

**-Comme tu veux… mais alors… Ça veut dire **_**une semaine **_**sans toi!?? **

**TORTURE!!!  
**

**-Euhhhh, oui. Je ne crois pas être encore assez fort pour sentir ton odeur comme ca…  
**

**-Mais, mais… Comment vais-je survivre???  
**

**-Pense que je t'aime et tout ira bien... (**)  
**

**Ouais, c'est ca, c'est ca. Je m'ennuis à mourir de lui. Il est ma drogue, mon héroïne! Et comme tout bon drogué qui se respecte, J'AI BESOIN DE MA DOSE! **

**  
Le retour en cours a été d'autant plus difficile car il n'était pas là pour me motiver. De plus, je me sentais suivis à tout moment, mais j'avais beau me retourner, il n'y avait personne qui me regardait…**

**  
Je commençais un peu à flipper. Bon, ok, je flippais carrément. Mon estomac faisait des triples saltos dans mon ventre, qui était d'autant plus désagréable à cause de mes règles, qui elles, me coupaient en deux. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne semaine…**

**  
*******

**  
Je me rendais au Tammy's, pour une autre soirée habituelle. La seule chose qui différenciait, c'est qu'Edward ne serait pas assis dans un coin à m'observer travailler. Bizarrement, je me sentais en danger ou quelque chose du genre. « Ahhh, Bella, tu te fais des films, ma grande! Une seule soirée à travailler sans qu'il soit là, et tu flippe. T'es vraiment un cas désespérés ma vieille…»**

**  
La soirée se déroula normalement, même si je ne m'amusais plus à regarder les gens, préférant essayer de penser à ce qu'Edward serait en train de faire en ce moment. Je pris finalement ma paye et mes choses, et sortie par l'arrière du bar, qui donnait sur le parking où je stationnais ma vieille Chevrolet.**

**  
Je fouillai pour trouver mes clés quand je sentis mes poils se hérisser. Je me retournai rapidement. C'est alors que je les vis.**

**  
-Alors ma belle, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?**

**  
Mon sang ne fit qui tour en reconnaissant cette voix.  
Je me retourne doucement.**

**  
-Mike… **

**  
Je sens mes cheveux se hérisser complètement sur ma tête. Mike a changé, surtout ses yeux, qui sont maintenant rouge sang…**

(*) Ruban Adhésif  
(**) Ma mère me le disait toujours quand j'avais le trac , ca ne marchait jamais!  
**________________________________________________________________________**

Je suis sadique hein? (sourire démoniaque) Désolé pour la longueur, ne me lancer pas trop de tomates, ca tache! Ah et, je me suis fais une structure pour mon histoire, et je peux dire qu'il y aura du jamais vu, et oui! Un GRAND Merci a ma nouvelle correctrice Clauue16. Bon, a la prochaine! +


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé pour les fautes, ca fait longtemps que ce chapitre est écrit, mais je trouve pas le temps de vraiment bien faire la correction. Je me suis dis (peut-être a tord) que vous préféreriez un chapitre avec encore quelques fautes que pas de chapitre du tout alors…

Bonne Lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Bella POV**

**J'étais complètement figée d'horreur en le regardant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas humain, sa peau était comme celle des Cullen, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas dorés… Il était alors évident qu'il ne se nourrissait pas de sang animal. Je remarquai ensuite James et, mon cœur se souleva, Jessica, avec les yeux tout autant rouges que ceux de Mike. Ils se tenaient la, a seulement 3 mètres de moi, me fixant. Mike reprit.**

**-Bella, ma petite et faible Bella. Tu connais mon ami James? Mais oui, bien sur, il est dans un de tes cours. Et surement, tu te rappelle de Jessica, non?**

**Les images de Jessica et lui, baisant férocement dans le lit de ce dernier, me donna d'autant plus la nausée. Je restai la, les clés entres les doigts, mon cerveau travaillant a vive allure, cherchant une possibilité de fuite. Recherches totalement inutiles, sachant qu'ils me rattraperaient aussitôt. **

**-Alors Bella, tu n'es pas bien loquace ce soir?**

**Tout d'un coup, le vent tourna, malheureusement dans mon dos, leur apportant les effluves de mon odeur…**

**Les trois vampires devant moi grondèrent et me montrèrent leurs dents très affilés de prédateurs. Leurs yeux étaient brusquement tournés au noir ébène. Je commençai à trembler de peur.**

**-MMmmm, Bella, tu sens terriblement bonne, ma belle. Je boirais bien un peu de ton sang, dit James, qui parla pour la première fois de l'échange. **

**Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de Mike et Jessica, qui se retenait à grand peine de me sauter à la gorge. James n'y fit même pas attention et continua.**

**-Mais je sens quelque chose d'autres…Oui, je sais quoi! Tu sens le vampire… Et pas juste un peu. Elle est partout sur toi… et en toi. Aurais-tu couché avec un vampire Isabella? demanda-t-il, mi-étonné, mi-rieur.**

**Mike me regarda, totalement incrédule.**

**-Mais, c'est impossible! **

**Jessica me jeta un regard dédaigneux.**

**-Toi, couché avec un mec, et encore plus un vampire, tu m'étonne vraiment Bella.**

**Mike s'approcha de moi, le regard dur et arrogant. Je me collai à ma camionnette, apeurée.**

**-Tu n'as jamais voulu coucher avec moi, et ensuite, tu va coucher avec le premier vampire que tu rencontres, je ne te savais pas comme ca, ma belle !**

**Un sourire sadique et répugnant naquit sur ses lèvres. James le coupa dans son avancé.**

**-Elle est à moi.**

**Mike grogna férocement.**

**-Non! Je la veux!**

**A ce moment la, je fermai les yeux, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. Je savais que j'allais mourir, et pas vraiment de la manière dont j'aurais désiré. Un grognement puissant alors survint près de moi, a mes cotés. Je ré-ouvrai alors les yeux, voyant les trois devant moi en position de combat. **

**-BELLA EST A MOI!**

**C'est alors que je vis Edward se placer devant moi, lui aussi en position de combat. Je tremblais de la tête au pied, mes nerfs lâchant sous peu.**

**Je vis alors James et Mike sourire diaboliquement. Jessica, elle, fixait mon homme d'un regard appréciateur. Mike parla en premier.**

**-Et que peux-tu faire, seul contre nous trois, hein?**

**-Seul? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis seul?**

**Mon ange eu un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Un sourire, que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir naitre sur ce visage parfait. Tout d'un coup, je vis tout le reste de la famille Cullen se placer autour de moi, tous en position de combat. James me regarda dans les yeux.**

**-Alors, on se reverra, Isabella.**

**Il se retourna alors vers Jessica qui s'était approché des deux vampires sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Elle posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et Mike me jeta un dernier sourire diabolique avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les trois, tout d'un coup. **

**Mes nerfs lâchèrent a se moment la et je perdis connaissance…**

*********

**Edward POV **

**Je suis un monstre, comment j'ai pu mettre sa vie en danger en m'imposant dans sa vie, comme ca. Je n'aurais jamais du, se soir la dans ce bar, poussé ma curiosité envers elle. Quand j'ai sentis sont sang dans la chambre, ma gorge c'est complètement enflammée. J'ai du reculer et retenir ma respiration pour ne pas succomber. Des qu'elle fut sorti de la chambre, je me propulsai dehors, sortant par la fenêtre. Une chance qu'il faisait déjà sombre et qu'il n'y avait personne, car si quelqu'un m'avait vu tomber du sixième étage d'un immeuble et arriver sur mes pieds, il aurait certainement perdu la boule. **

**Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir réagis ainsi face à Bella, je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle voie le monstre en moi… Elle est surement en colère après moi en ce moment. Et si elle me quittait, réalisant la bêtise qu'elle avait faite? Je devais savoir. Je pris mon téléphone portable et composa le numéro du siens. Elle décrocha après seulement 2 sonneries.**

**-ALLO?!**

**  
J'avais raisons, elle est en colère après moi.**

**-Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plait ma Bella!  
**

**Je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, c'est à moi que j'en veux d'avoir oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que…  
**

**Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase, ne voulant pas qu'elle rejette tout le blâme sur elle-même. **

**-Je m'en veux quand même d'avoir réagis de la sorte, je suis un monstre…Un monstre comme moi ne te méritent pas.**

**-TU. N'ES. PAS. UN. MONSTRE. Compris? C'est complètement, à 100% ma faute. Et puis, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Tu aurais toutes les filles à tes pieds en claquant des doigts et tu m'as choisi, moi. Moi, un être insignifiant et banal. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu es avec moi…**

**Ah non la! Le seul monstre ici c'est moi, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que l'amour d'un monstre! Je ne la laisserai pas se dénigrer de la sorte!**

**- Bella, grognai-je. Tu n'es pas banale et encore moins insignifiante. Tu es la fille de mes rêves, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Ne dis pas ca...  
**

**-Comme tu veux… mais alors… Ça veut dire **_**une semaine **_**sans toi!??**

**Oh, Merde. Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là. **

**-Euhhhh, oui. Je ne crois pas être encore assez fort pour sentir ton odeur comme ca…**

**-Mais, mais… Comment vais-je survivre???**

**Ha ha, c'est moi qui n'y survivrai pas, j'ai besoin de ma dose…**

**-Pense que je t'aime et tout ira bien...**

**Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas fameux, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire….**

**Le lendemain, la journée me parue interminable. Je harcelais Alice a tout moment pour savoir comment elle allait. Jasper essayait de me calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Alice finit par ce lassé de ce faire harceler aux 30 secondes et entraina Jasper dans une partie de chasse. Je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant a faire. J'avais constamment ma Bella en tête, me demandant ce qu'elle serait en train de faire, dans quel cours elle serait, avec qui elle mangerait sur l'heure du repas, etc. Je me torturais l'esprit, imaginant parfois qu'elle trébuchait et tombait en bas d'un escalier, ou encore se coupant avec un couteau a la cafétéria et tombait dans les pommes (et oui, ma belle avait peur du sang, chose assez ironique quant on sait de quoi je me nourris). Mais ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que je ne pourrai pas l'accompagner au bar ce soir. Et si elle se faisait agressée? Je commençais vraiment a angoisser au possible. Je décidai d'aller courir un peu, ca me détendait toujours un peu de sentit le vent glisser contre moi, la vitesse me grisais. Je couru pendant quelques heures, profitant du fait que j'étais dans la forêt pour boire un peu. Vers 3h du matin, je décidai de rentrer a la maison, repus et quelque peu calmé. **

**Quand je fus a un kilomètre a peine de la maison, je me figeai dans mon avancé. Je captai les images d'une vision d'Alice qui me glacèrent d'horreur : Bella sortant la clé de sa camionnette quand trois vampires l'accostent. Deux male et une femelle. Une autre image du visage de Bella, figé de douleur, quand les deux male boivent son sang. Puis, les yeux de Bella qui se ferment, c'est la fin…**

**Je couru a toute vitesse vers le Tammy's, espérant plus que tout arriver a temps. Je paniquais, revoyant sans cesse ses yeux se refermer a tout jamais dans ma tête. Plus qu'un kilomètre…**

**Enfin, je pu apercevoir la camionnette de Bella sur le parking, voyant un des vampires male s'approcher de trop près de ma belle. Leurs esprits étaient en ébullition et je du bien me concentrer sur chacun d'eux pour bien les comprendre. Le premier vampire, une femelle, se tenait un peu plus en arrière, complètement ennuyée et elle pensait qu'a elle-même. Ensuite vint un male, celui-ci était un peu trop proche de ma Bella a mon gout. Ses pensées étaient tous dirigées vers elle, mais ce qui étais étrange, c'est que je revois ma belle plus jeune, au lycée peut-être, avec ce vampire, qui ne l'étais pas dans ce temps la… Ouch, un nouveau né. Le dernier, qui se tenait proche de Bella mais un peu plus reculé que l'autre, avait les cheveux blonds, assez long, attachés en queue de cheval. Ses pensées étaient sombres. J'en eu des frisons d'horreur quand je vis tout ce qui avait dans l'intention de faire a l'amour de ma vie. Ma fureur devint presque incontrôlable. **

**J'arrivai près de ma Bella quand j'entendis les deux males se grogner après pour savoir qui allait avoir ma chérie. Je ne pu m'en empêcher et grogna.**

**-BELLA EST A MOI!**

**Le cœur de celle-ci bâtait a la chamade, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait encore debout, ne subissant pas une crise cardiaque. Elle devait être morte de peur.**

**Je me déplaçais rapidement devant elle pour la protéger, me mettant en position de combat. Les esprits convergèrent tous vers moi. Le blond, que j'appris qu'il s'appelait James, et Mike, le deuxième, me lancèrent un sourire diabolique. Jessica, la femelle, tenait des propos salaces a mon encontre, me dévorant du regard. Mike parla en premier.**

**-Et que peux-tu faire, seul contre nous trois, hein?**

**A ce moment la, j'entendis les esprits de toute la famille se rapprochant assez rapidement. Alice avait du les avertir. J'en fus d'un coup soulagé. Je lançai.**

**-Seul? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis seul?**

**Toute la famille vint encercler Bella, la protégeant. Leurs esprits devinrent confus, évaluant la possibilité de gagner contre nous, se révélant nulle. James lança.**

**-On se reverra, Isabella.**

**C'est alors que Jessica fit un geste qui me surprit: elle avança vers Mike et James, posa ses mains sur leurs épaules, et ils disparurent complètement dans la nature. Me retournant vers ma famille, je pu voir Bella tomber inconsciente, ses nerfs lâchant, et ne pu que la rattraper avant qu'elle touche le sol…**

Alors? Tomates? Je n'aimerais mieux pas… Tk, merci pour toutes ses review, je me suis transformée en dinde en les lisant (et ou je sais glousser comme une dinde, ca me fait penser a Jessica ca…). Bon, laisser moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, je les prends tous! A la prochaine!

PS… Le chapitre 10 est déjà commencé et je prévois un lemon!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour Cher lecteur, me revoilà!

UN ÉNORME PARDON, pour cette TRESSSSSS longue absence… J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec mes cours et j'ai choisi de mis consacrée pleinement…Maintenant que les excuses sont données…Pour répondre a une question qui m'a été posée, même si j'ai un plan déjà préétablie pour ma fin, ca ne veux pas dire que je publierai plus vite, car j'écris selon mes temps libres, et ceux-ci peuvent être rares quelques fois. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais je ne peux rien garantir…

Pour me faire pardonner… LEMON!

Bonne lecture!

Lady_C4t

**Bella PDV**

**Je me réveillai doucement, m0n esprit c0mpletement embrumé, ne me rappelant pas la veille au soir. J'avais conscience d'être étendue sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, très confortable. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'0uvrir les yeux, mais quand une main totalement glacée me caressa doucement les cheveux, je trouvai enfin la force de les ouvrir. **

**-Bonjour rayon de soleil! **

**Edward se tenait prêt de moi, me souriant tendrement, même si une lueur d'inquiétude régnait dans ses yeux et que le pli qui barrait son front me le prouvait. Je lui rendis son sourire, me demandant ce qui l'inquiétait. **

**-Bonjour mon amour…**

**Je décidai de me relever un peu contre la tête de lit, que je remarquai, n'était pas la mienne. Je regardai autour de moi, un peu perdue, me demandant ce que je faisais dans la chambre d'Edward…**

**Puis, tout me reviens brusquement. Le Tammy's, James, Mike, Jessica, puis enfin Edward me protégeant. Ensuite, plus rien…**

**Edward, devinant mon questionnement, me répondit en grimaçant.**

**-Tu es tombée inconsciente quand ils sont partis, nous t'avons amené chez nous, car ca l'aurait mal parut devant Angela en débarquant chez vous, avec toi inconsciente dans mes bras…**

**Ouais… Angie l'aurait peut-être mal prit... Puis, je commençais à paniquer, me demandant ou était Mike, James et Jessica, ma respiration accélérant brusquement. Edward me pris contre lui, me rassurant.**

**-Ils ne te feront pas de mal Bella, tu es en sécurité ici avec nous. Alice scrute avidement l'avenir et les autres font des rondes autours de la maison pour être sures qu'ils ne nous ont pas suivi jusqu'ici…N'ai pas peur Bella, je suis avec toi…**

**Je reculai loin de lui, me rappelant subitement mes règles, donc mon odeur.**

**-Mais, mon odeur…**

**Edward me rapprocha de lui, me faisant son adorable-sourire-en-coin-qui-me-fait-fondre-a-chaque-fois. **

**- Ca aussi, c'est sous contrôle. Carlisle t'a fait une injection d'un contraceptif qui te les a coupé. **

**-Mais, mais… IL N'AURAIT PAS PU ME LA FAIRE PLUS TOT, CETTE PIQURE?**

**Il éclata franchement de rire, étant plié en deux sur le lit, pendant que je rageais dans ma barbe (N/A : non elle n'a pas de barbe, c'est une expression québécoise ;)) contre le vampire qui lui servait de figure paternelle. Je croisai les bras, un peu vexée qu'il rit de ca.**

**- Ma Bella, tu es si belle en colère! **

**Il me reprit dans ses bras, m'embrassant un peu partout sur les joues et dans le cou. Je ne pu continuer à le bouder et je penchai la tête sur le coté, lui donnant plus libre accès a mon cou. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement quand il fut plus pressant dans ses caresses, en demandant toujours plus. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, lui prenant possession de mes lèvres divinement bonnes. Il mit tout son amour, sa passion et sa dévotion dans ce baiser… J'avais envie de lui, je ne voulais pas penser a ce qui c'était passé hier soir, je ne voulais penser qu'a Edward, a lui seul.**

**Je déboutonnai sa chemise, laissant glisser de légers baisers sur sa peau fraichement dénudée. Il frémissait à chacun de mes contacts, ce qui ne fit que m'émoustiller encore plus. **

**Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et me l'enleva. Puis, il vint s'attaquer à l'attache de mon sous-vêtement et s'en débarrassa, le jetant plus loin dans un coin de la chambre, aussitôt suivie de ma culotte, qu'il ne déchira pas, une grande première! A chacun de ses effleurements, un petit gémissement m'échappait. Je me débarrassai à mon tour de sa chemise, rejoignant mon t-shirt quelque part. Je me relevai et il en fit de même. Je vins m'assoir sur ses cuisses, mon buste collant a son torse glacé. Je me frottai contre lui sentant l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon poindre entre mes cuisses. Je l'embrassai fougueusement, ma langue livrant un combat féroce contre la sienne. Il pressa mes fesses dans ses mains et poussa un grognement…bestial. Mon intimité se trempa immédiatement et je me frictionnai encore plus contre lui. **

**Il me renversa sur le lit, m'embrassant de plus belle, pressant sa virilité contre mon centre, ses hanches bougeant incontrôlément contre moi. Puis, brusquement il lâcha ma bouche et vint s'attaquer a mes seins. Je me cambrai de plaisir sous ses caresses. Voulant jouer un peu avec lui, moi aussi, je me remis sur ses cuisses, laissant un sourire aguicheur planer sur mes lèvres. Je défis sa boucle de ceinture, et embarquant pantalon et boxer, et descendis jusqu'a ses pieds pour l'en débarrasser. Je remontai sur lui, féline, me léchant les lèvres comme une enfant devant sa sucrerie préférée. Je m'approchai de plus en plus de son membre gonflé de désir pour moi, plantant mon regard dans les yeux de mon homme, ceux-ci étant noirs de désirs. Je pris son membre dans l'une de mes mains et passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Il poussa un grognement rauque, qui se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre. Le contraste chaud-froid de ma peau contre la sienne était agréable, comme si l'on ce complétait, le feu et la glace… Je pris tout sa longueur en bouche et fit de rapides va-et-vient, le faisant grogner et gémir de plus en plus. Puis, d'un coup, il me prit par les épaules et me releva sur lui, son membre contre mon entrée. **

**- J'en peu plus, j'ai besoin d'être en toi…**

**Je gémis et me laissai glisser brutalement sur lui, il me remplissait complètement. C'est si bon! Il prit mes hanches et installait un rythme de coup de hanches bien soutenu. Puis d'un coup, il me retourna sur le ventre, me faisant cambrer les fesses. Je n'avais jamais voulu essayer cette position auparavant, la trouvant impersonnelle et un peu dégradante, me faire dominer comme une chienne… Mais avec Edward, j'avais envie de tout essayer, et avec lui, je savais que j'étais respectée… Alors lorsqu'il s'enfonça à nouveau en moi, je n'eu aucune gène ou de honte, appréciant beaucoup les sensations que me provoquait le nouvelle angle de pénétration. **

**Après plusieurs va-et-vient en moi, je sentis mes parois se resserrer comme des étaux, sous l'orgasme puissant qui m'assaillit. **

**- OUI…Edwaaard!**

**-Oh, Dieu! BELLA!, cria Edward, jouissant à son tour.**

**Je m'effondrai sur le lit, mes jambes de me soutenant plus. Edward, quant a lui, se laissa glisser sur le coté, m'enveloppant dans ses bras. J'étais si bien, enveloppée dans ceux-ci, la terre pouvait arrêter de tournée, une bombe nucléaire exploser juste à coté, la 3****e**** guerre mondiale éclatée, rien n'avait plus d'importance quand j'étais contre lui.**

**- A quoi tu pense mon amour?... me demanda mon ange.**

**- Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein?, dit-je, taquine.**

**- J'en meure d'envie… enfin, si je n'étais pas déjà mort, me répondit-il avec son sourire-en-coin-si-brulant-qu'il-pourrait-faire-fondre-la-banquise.**

**Je cédai conquise et complètement éblouie.**

**- Je pensais juste a qu'elle point je me sentais bien et protégée dans tes bras. Rien ne pourra m'arriver tant que tu es la… Je t'aime tant Edward.**

**- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.**

**Je me relevai, l'entrainant avec moi vers la salle de bain pour une douche commune. J'ouvrai l'eau et réglai la température avant d'y entrer, suivi de près par l'amour de ma vie. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, nous caressant doucement et sensuellement. **

**Puis nous sortîmes et nous nous habillèrent pour descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille au salon pour un conseil de famille. Tous le monde y étaient sauf Emmet et Rosalie, que me renseigna mon cœur, étaient en patrouille. **

**Nous allâmes nous assoir sur un canapé et je me callai contre Edward, un peu intimidée par le regard des autre. Carlisle adressa la parole le premier et tout le monde détourna enfin le regard sur lui.**

**-Premièrement, nous devons nous préparer, faire un plan pour nous occupé au plus vite de ce problème…, dit-il.**

**- J'ai pensé amener Bella au sud pour l'éloigner d'ici, dit mon ange.**

**-Non, dit Alice venant d'avoir une vision, ils te suivront car ils savent que tu ne laisseras jamais Bella… **

**-Nous devrons les tuer pour nous défaire d'eux, j'ai entendu leur pensées, ils laisseront jamais tombés, et je ne veux pas que Bella soit la, elle sera en danger, et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, lâcha froidement Edward.**

**Carlisle intervint pour calmer le jeu.**

**-Tout d'abord, Bella, il m'a semblé voir que ces trois vampires te connaissaient, pourrais-tu un peu éclairé notre lanterne sur ce fait?**

**Je rougis, ne voulant pas particulièrement parler de mon passé avec Mike…**

**-Et bien… le grand blond s'appelle James Hunter, il est arrivé au collège cette semaine, quand vous n'y étiez pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il avait les yeux bleus et sa peau n'a pas scintillée au soleil… Pour les autres….**

**Je rougis, ne savant pas si je devais en parler ou pas, étant gênée au pas possible…**

**-Continue Bella, plus nous en apprendrons sur eux, plus nous pourrons savoir comment les vaincre…, dit Carlisle**

**-L'homme s'appelle Mike et la femme, Jessica… Je les ai connus du temps du lycée. J'ai sorti avec Mike, qui était quater back de l'équipe de foot et Jessica était la chef des cheerleaders… Elle avait des vues sur lui depuis un certain temps déjà et quand elle a vue qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi et que l'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, elle a tout fait pour l'aguicher pour qu'il me laisse. Nous sommes sortis 1 ans ensemble et le jour de nos 1 ans, je suis allée le retrouver chez lui pour lui faire une surprise et je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec elle… Je l'ai quitté et il l'a mal prit…Après 1 mois, je suis partie pour le collège et je ne les ai plus revus… **

**Durant tout le temps de mes aveux, Edward resta tendu, grognant de temps en temps à des passages de mon histoire.**

**-Merci Bella de t'être confiée à nous, dit Carlisle.**

**J'hochai la tête et me callai un peu plus sur le torse d'Edward, lui passant ses bras autour de moi, protecteur. **

**- La femelle, Jessica semble avoir un pouvoir de téléportation, nous devons faire attention a elle, continua le chef de famille. James est un traqueur selon Edward, et apparemment, il a le pouvoir de changer quelques caractéristiques de son apparence physique, comme la couleur de ses yeux et la pigmentation de sa peau… Pour Mike, il semble ne pas avoir de pouvoir, mais c'est-on jamais, restons quand même sur nos gardes…Jasper, toi qui a une certaine habilitée en stratégies de combat, aurais-tu une idée pour nous?**

**-Je crois qu'un piège serait la meilleur solution, mais il faut un appât…dit-il en me regardant, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'Edward serait de mon avis. **

**Seul le grognement féroce de ce dernier lui répondit. Faisant fit de ce comportement, Carlisle continua.**

**-Je crois que ca serait une bonne idée aussi, mais il ne faut pas risquer la vie de notre chère Bella. Aurais-tu une autre idée d'appât?**

**-Peut-être que ca marcherait si l'on mettait Esmée, qui fait la même taille et presque la même couleur de cheveux que Bella, avec l'odeur de cette dernière, on pourrait les attirés quelques part le temps que l'on mette Bella à l'abri.**

**-Je ne crois pas que l'on a d'autres choix… acquiesça Carlisle.**

**Je sursautai, ne voulant pas qu'il risque leur vie pour moi.**

**- Ne pourrai-je donné mon avis sur tout ca?, dis-je, faisant retourner tout le monde vers moi. Je refuse que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple petite humaine banale et insignifiante. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez responsable de moi, surtout toi Edward.**

**Je me levai, pour sortir de la maison, quand une main me retint par la main. Contre toute attente, ce fut Rosalie qui venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière.**

**- Et nous, nous refusons qu'une personne de notre famille se fasse tuée sans rien tentée pour la sauvé…**

**Je fus bouche-bée par ce que Rosalie venait de me dire, ou plutôt, que ce soit elle qui l'ai dit. Elle qui a toujours été froide en ma présence depuis que je suis avec Edward. **

**-Elle a raison. Nous ne te laisserons pas partir comme ca, nous te considérons comme notre sœur, me dit Emmet, approuvé par Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Puis il vint me faire un de ses câlins ours dont il a le secret. **

**- Et nous, nous te considérons comme notre fille, me dirent Carlisle et Esmée quand Emmet m'eut déposé.**

**Edward vint se mettre devant moi et me prit les mains.**

**-Et moi, je te considère tout simplement comme mon âme-sœur…**

**Puis il m'embrassa, sous les sourires de tous, et les applaudissement et sifflements suggestifs d'Emmet. Sur le champ, je fus convaincue de l'amour que tous m'accordaient ….**

Alors, tomates? Laissez-moi vos coms pour se petit chapitre tardif, et désolé pour les fautes, j'étais tellement contente de pouvoir publier que je n'ai pas vrm pris le temps de corriger… dsl!

Lady


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Bella**

**J'essuyais mes larmes de bonheur qui coulaient sur mes joues face à tant d'amour à mon encontre. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'aurais une belle-famille aussi attachante et vampire qui plus est, je lui aurai ri au nez en le traitant de fou. Surtout après mon histoire avec Mike…**

**Maintenant, ma nouvelle famille était toute là à peaufiner les derniers détails pour le piège prévu pour Mike, Jessica et James. Il était organisé que je donne quelques vêtements à Esmée dans le but de mettre les 3 vampires sur une fausse piste, le temps de me mettre à l'abri. Je ne pense pas que ce plan allait fonctionner, surtout depuis que l'on a découvert que Jessica et James possèdent tous les deux des pouvoirs impressionnants… (Pour Mike, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ait un don aussi, mais lequel? Il n'en a rien montré…) Mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Tout le plan était organisé pour dans quatre jours. Alice avait eu une vision montrant que, pour l'instant, ils étaient en pleine réflexions pour décider le comment ils allaient les attaquer, mais ils étaient en panne sèche... **

**D'ici là, Edward ne me quittait plus d'une semelle, ce qui n'était pas a mon déplaisir. Du coup, nous passions notre temps à nous cajoler, nous embrasser, faire l'amour de toutes les manières possibles sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Notre passion nous brûlait de l'intérieur… Parlant de brûlant, 2 jours avant la date fatidique de la rencontre, nous avons remarqué quelque chose de réellement anormal qui se passait quand nous faisions l'amour… Je devenais chaude, très chaude. Déjà auparavant, je ne sentais plus la froideur de la peau d'Edward, maintenant, plus que notre désir nous consume, plus ma peau devient brûlante au toucher. **

_Flash back_

_Nous étions dans une clairière magnifique au beau milieu des bois, Edward avait décidé de m'y emmené quand Alice lui avait promis qu'ils étaient loin et que si quelque chose se passait, elle l'avertirait sur le champ. Nous étions couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, nous effeuillant un vêtement après l'autre, nous touchant, nous embrassant, nous caressant partout. Puis, Edward descendit entre mes cuisses tout en déposant des baisers légers comme une plume sur le chemin jusqu'à mon centre. Quand il lécha mon petit bouton de plaisir, la température de mon corps avait grimpé vertigineusement, ma peau prenant une couleur rosé et la sueur perlant sur mon front. Edward, relevant la tête, s'était aperçus des changements et s'en était tout de suite inquiété. Mais moi, totalement consumée par le désir, j'avais entouré ses hanches de mes jambes, frottant son membre contre mon centre chaud. Il me prit alors bestialement, nous laissant redevenir les animaux primaires que nous sommes, pour finalement exploser de jouissance… _

**Ce fut comme cela toutes les autres fois par la suite. Nous avions demandé à Carlisle de me faire passer des examens, mais rien n'était anormal dans les résultats et vu que ça se passait seulement lorsque que j'étais terriblement excitée, nous ne pouvions réellement savoir ce qui se passait (ce n'est pas comme si j'allais inviter mon beau-père à assister à une de nos parties de jambes en l'air!). **

**Puis, un nouvel élément c'est ajouté : lorsque je suis en colère, le « truc » se produisait. Je m'explique; le matin précédent notre entrevue avec les « ennemis », nous étions tous dans le salon en train de nous occuper (moi et Edward nous embrassant comme toujours), et Emmet c'est détourné de son jeu vidéo, lançant une blague salace qui a dégénéré. Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et ma peau devenir rouge. Edward et toute la famille me regardaient, surpris. Carlisle est de suite allé chercher un thermomètre, qui me fit prendre dans la bouche, et regarda les chiffres numérique sur l'appareil s'affoler, jusqu'à se stabiliser sur 96 degré Celsius. Carlisle ouvrit grand les yeux.**

**-Bella, ta température est près du point d'ébullition!**

**-Hein quoi? , avais-je répondu.**

**Edward lui pris le thermomètre des mains et me le montra. J'étais confuse et abasourdie. Que m'arrivait-il?**

**POV Edward**

**Je n'avais pas remarqué à qu'elle point ma Bella pouvait être chaude, dans tous les sens du terme! Avec cette température, elle devrait être morte, ou sur le point de l'être du moins! J'écoutais les pensées de Carlisle et il pensait de la même façon que moi.**

**« C'est impossible! Je vais aller voir dans mes livres si je ne trouverais pas quelque chose là-dessus… Peut-être aussi appeler Eléazar pour avoir son avis aussi…D'ici là, Edward, il faut que tu la gardes au calme et plus de rapport sexuel avant que je ne trouve une réponse, il ne faudrait pas que ça empire… »**

**-Mais…! **

**- Pas de « mais », Edward, c'est pour la sécurité de Bella, répondit Carlisle.**

**-D'accord…, dis-je.**

**Bella nous regarda incrédule et je vis la colère monter un peu plus en elle.**

**-Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui va m'expliquer ce qui ce passe bon sang!**

**Je la pressais plus contre moi pour la calmer, mais je fis un bon en arrière, ma chemise et ma peau, brulées. Un instant, je crus voir des flammes danser dans ses iris. Carlisle lui remis le thermomètre dans la bouche, et il monta à 105 degré! Ma peau c'est cicatrisé tout de suite, mais le choc fut là. Le sofa sous ma Bella, commença à carboniser quelque peu.**

**-Bella, calme toi s'il-te-plaît, je vais t'expliquer, mais calme toi!, lui disais-je un peu paniqué.**

**Elle ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de ce qui se passait sous elle. Je regardais Jasper lui demandant son aide en lui envoya une onde de calme pour la détendre. Ma Bella prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux, et tout s'arrêta. Sa peau redevint pâle au même rythme que sa respiration se calmait. Les chiffres sur le thermomètre redescendirent jusqu'à rester juste un peu au dessus de la moyenne normale. Je t'entais de m'approcher et quand je l'eus touché, ce fût de nouveau normal donc je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras. **

**Elle se rendit compte de l'état du sofa et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle bredouilla des excuses, avec un mélange de « je vous rembourserai » et de «je suis désolée ». Ma mère vint la prendre dans ses bras.**

**-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Carlisle va trouver ce qui t'arrive et tout va s'arranger.**

**Je vis Carlisle acquiescer et monter dans son bureau pour parcourir sa bibliothèque de livres anciens et pour faire quelques téléphones.**

**Bella se détacha de ma mère, les larmes coulant encore un peu sur ses joues de soie, et vit l'état de ma chemise. Elle me regarda incrédule.**

**-C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait tout ca?, demanda-t-elle en pointant ma chemise et le sofa.**

**-Oui, lui répondis-je doucement, ne t'inquiète pas… on trouvera une solution.**

**Tous les autres s'étaient écartés pendant la crise, dépassés par les événements. D'un coup, une vision frappa de plein fouet les pensées d'Alice. Je la percevais en même temps, brève mais pleine de sens.**

_Bella qui s'enfuyait devant James et Mike… Ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, la plaquèrent contre un miroir… Ils la touchèrent, jouant avec elle…La colère brilla dans les yeux de Bella… Leurs doigts brûlèrent… Bella complètement enveloppée de flammes, celles-ci dansant dans ses iris incandescentes… James se faisant enflammer par Bella… Mike s'enfuyant avec Jessica…_

Voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, ce n'est pas facile avec mon emploi du temps chargé…

J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ma fic, c'est sûre que je vais continuer à l'écrire, peu importe vos commentaires, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous êtes toujours intéressés à la lire… Car bien sur, cette fic, je l'écris pour moi, mais c'est pour vous que je la publie et donc, si vous êtes toujours intéressé, je pourrais me forcer plus pour la publier un peu plus régulièrement…

Donc, faites-moi savoir votre avis!


End file.
